Part One: Only the Beginning
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Slade. He hasn't been seen in five years, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been on their minds every single day. In the world of superheroes, there's only room for so much. Can love really fit into their lives? BBxRae, RobxStar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1

Robin sat in the evidence room, a desk littered with dozens of files in front of him. The only light in the room was the desk lamp that illuminated the files. He felt as if he'd gone over every piece of information at least two hundred times. And yet, he still didn't have all of his answers. And that's what frustrated him the most. His brow was almost always furrowed when he sat behind this desk; both out of frustration and determination. One day, though, it'd all be worth it. One day he'd have his man. He'd have caught Slade.

The last person to see Slade had been Beast Boy, five years earlier. He had appeared to him at an abandoned carnival when Beast Boy was seeking answers about Terra. After infuriating Beast Boy, he was gone; disappeared. That was the last they'd heard of him. And even though it'd been five years Robin was not about to just leave the case alone.

He sighed and sat back in his chair for a moment, to give his back a rest from leaning forward over all the files. It'd been five years. Five years. And so much had changed. They had all changed. He was now at his optimum height, only about three inches shy of Cyborg. His hair that was once spiked was now longer and a bit more wild, but in no way messy. His suit had changed as well. It'd gone from red, yellow, and green to red, black, and blue. Even his mask had changed; going from having rounded edges to having a more of a sharp look. Everything about him was mature and meant business.

He heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

The door slid open and the bright light of the hallway poured in. "Robin, may I enter?" asked a sweet, feminine voice. The one voice he loved above anything else in the world.

"Yeah, Star, you can come in," he said.

Starfire entered and closed the door behind her. She walked over to him and placed one of her hands on his shoulder. He reached up and placed his hand over hers, lovingly. She was the one thing that kept him going and made him feel as if everything was going to be alright. Her love was what fueled his very soul.

Her beauty was known throughout the world and beyond. She was exactly Robin's height with long legs and a long, thin waist. Her hair now went past her back and behind, tickling the lower backs of her legs just above her knees. Her uniform was now even shorter, only on this side of being inappropriately revealing. It showed off her splendid legs, her flat, perfectly muscled stomach, and accentuated her exquisite bosom.

"How much longer shall you be in here?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek against his. She looked down and saw the familiar sight of dozens of files all over his desk.

"I think I'm done for now," he sighed, leaning back into her embrace.

"Did you discover anything helpful?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment then said, "No."

"Well, I am sure you will soon," said Starfire, kissing his cheek.

He turned to her and said, "Thanks Star." He kissed her then stood up and headed out of the evidence room, his arm wrapped around her waist. She loved how openly intimate he was with her now. Years before just the thought of them holding hands caused him to blush and act all queer. Now he held her close to him and would kiss her in front of everyone; not too passionately, of course.

Beast Boy was down in the gym, running on a treadmill. He had a pretty good sweat worked up, but he wasn't anywhere near being done yet. He found that working out in his human form did more good than if he split it up between animal forms. Once he'd made this decision he saw a large improvement in his build and physique.

His muscles were not the only things that had grown. He, like Robin, had grown to his full height. And though he was not as tall as Robin, he was far taller than he'd been a few years before. His once round face now sharp and matured. His hair was longer now and spiked. His uniform no longer had sleeves at all, but he did have silver gloves that covered most of his forearm. The purple and black remained, but now had silver as well. Its entire design was as changed as his body.

The gym doors opened and Beast Boy watched as Cyborg stepped through. He took his ear buds out of his ears, since he had been listening to music, and gave Cyborg a quick wave.

"Hey dude," he said in a panting breath as he continued to run.

"Hey man," said Cyborg, walking over to him. Out of the five, he'd changed the smallest amount. The only large difference was his facial structure which was more mature and required him to have newer robotic parts installed in the area. "Ya almost done?"

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"I was thinkin we could do somethin," said Cyborg. "I'm really bored."

"Dude, you gotta get a girlfriend," Beast Boy laughed.

"Look who's talkin," Cyborg shot back.

"Whatever," said Beast Boy. "What do you wanna do?"

"Thought we could play some videogames," said Cyborg with a smile.

"Cool, sounds good to me," said Beast Boy, turning his treadmill off and coming to stop. He took a long sip from his water bottle and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Uh, ya wouldn't mind takin a shower first, would ya?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't worry, I was just gonna say that I was," said Beast Boy. "See ya in the common room."

Raven sat on the couch in the common room, hood up, a book resting in her hands as she read. It was very rare occasion when the common room was quiet, so she was taking full advantage of the situation. Her eyes scanned over the words and her imagination went wild with the imagery of what she read. Books had always been, and always would be, her escape.

Raven was the shortest member of the team and had a beautiful hourglass figure. She had grown her hair out and it now was down to her mid back. Her uniform had changed the most out of her whole appearance. She wore a cloak that consisted of a hood, but it acted more like a cape, hanging from her shoulders. Her leotard was different as well; instead of the turtleneck neck it was now low cut and had short sleeves. Its back was low cut as well, but that was hidden by her cloak. And the one piece, instead of the bottom fitting like a bathing suit, went down to her thighs.

The common room doors opened and Beast Boy and Cyborg entered, after meeting in the hallway after Beast Boy's shower. Silently, he motioned to Cyborg to remain quiet. He turned into a mouse and scurried across the floor all the way to behind the couch, where Raven sat. He turned back to his human form and took a big breath in to yell her name when…

"Hello Beast Boy," she said in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy let out the large breath he'd just taken in and gave an annoyed moan. "Damn, how'd you know?" he asked, jumping over the back of the couch and taking a seat next to her. He made sure to sit extra close to her, but not enough for it to look like he was meaning to.

"You're not the only one with good hearing," she said, not looking up from her book.

"I'm gonna get you someday, Rae," he said with a smile, resting his arm on the back of the couch, right in back of her. He loved being as close to her as he could. It always made him feel giggly and excited; which he made sure to cover up the best he could.

"It's Raven," she said plainly. "And, no, you won't." She wasn't about to let him see how his closeness affected her, which it really did. Her heart raced and fluttered horribly and she cursed it.

"Oh, yes I will," he smirked, moving in a little closer to her. "Someday, when you least expect it, I'm gonna get the better of you."

"Whatever," she said and continued to read, doing her best to ignore how close he was now.

"Yo, heads up," said Cyborg, tossing one of the controllers to Beast Boy.

He grabbed it and the two prepared to play their videogame. Cyborg couldn't stand watching Beast Boy and Raven. It was clear to everyone that they both had a hidden affection for the other, but weren't about to reveal the fact to anyone. In three years neither had had a date, let alone a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

Four years back Raven had started going out with a young man she'd met at the library. Curiously, as soon as Beast Boy found this out he went out and got himself a girlfriend, as if to get back at Raven. The other three Titans had watched as the two tried to outdo the other by telling them how wonderful their boyfriend/girlfriend was. It was like they were trying to make the other jealous.

Then Ravens boyfriend broke up with her and, again by some odd coincidence, Beast Boy broke it off with his girlfriend. Now the two hadn't been with anyone else since then. Cyborg knew it was because they liked each other and didn't want to go out with anyone else. But both were too shy to admit or even acknowledge it.

The common room doors opened and Robin and Starfire walked in. They walked over to the couch where their three friends each sat.

"Hello friends," said Starfire.

"Hey Star," said Cyborg and Beast Boy at the same time as they concentrated on their game.

"Hello," said Raven, not looking up from her book.

"You guys want to go get some pizza?" asked Robin. "I'm starving."

"Sounds good," said Cyborg, who had his tongue sticking out as he pressed the buttons on his controller with superhuman speed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," said Beast Boy, not looking away from the screen for a moment.

"Raven, will you join us?" asked Starfire.

"Might as well," she shrugged.

"Cool, meet you in the garage," said Robin and with that the two left.

Raven closed her book and stood up. She looked at the videogame console and twitched her eye. The console turned off and their game was lost.

"Hey!" said Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Let's go," said Raven, who has already turned and began walking.

They all met in the garage and got into the T-car. Cyborg drove, as usual, and Robin sat shotgun. In the back, Starfire sat behind Cyborg, Beast Boy in the middle, and Raven behind Robin. They soon made their way out of the tower's garage and onto the hidden road that went under the bay and connected them to the mainland.

"So, Rob, made any progress on the Slade case?" asked Cyborg.

"No," Robin sighed. "I'm still at a dead end. But I've got this feeling that we're going to see him again soon."

"Man, you always say that," Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," said Robin. "But it's different this time. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. Believe me, I really hope I _am_ wrong."

"Well, even if you are right, we are most ready to take on Slade," said Starfire.

Robin turned to his girlfriend in the back and smiled. "Yeah, I know Star," he said. "In five years I think we're more than ready to take on Slade now."

Starfire smiled back. She then silently motioned for him to look down. Robin looked down and saw that the space between her and Beast Boy was at least six inches. He looked over to Beast Boy and Raven and saw that he was pressed up close to her, his arm once again resting behind her. Both were looking out her window. Robin sighed and shook his head. Even _he_ could see what was going on between them. Not even he and Starfire's sexual tension had been this strong.

Beast Boy turned and saw Robin and Starfire looking at him, as well as Cyborg who was spying on them in the rearview mirror. "What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing," all said at the same time and looked away.

Beast Boy shrugged and went back to looking out of Ravens window. Though, he wasn't looking out of her window as much as he was getting secret looks at her. Her hood was actually down and he took this opportunity to gaze and memorize her face. And whenever she turned to him to see if he was staring at her, he would quickly move his eyes to the window then give her an innocent look. Then when she looked away he would softly sigh, wishing she could know how much he loved to study her beauty.

Raven turned for the third time and saw Beast Boy looking past her and out the window. She could have sworn he was looking at her. Or, at least, that's what she wished he was doing. But she knew he wasn't. And she knew that if he was he was just doing it to get a rise out of her. He just saw her as an object to prank and annoy. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 2

The tower was dark and quiet, night was deeply upon them. Each Titan lay in their chamber, fast asleep. Robin and Starfire were together in his room, Cyborg lay on his charging table in sleep mode, Beast Boy lay sprawled out on his top bunk, and Raven lay curled up on her side in her bed. And though each seemed to be peacefully asleep, their minds were a different story.

* * *

Robin stood in a dark room that seemed to be spinning. He felt as if he was going to fall over when the room came to a stop and right in front of him two lights shined. Slowly, two figures came out of the shadows and stood beneath the lights. Under one stood Slade, arms crossed behind his back in his usual manner. And under the other stood Starfire, tears streaming down her face.

"What's your choice, Robin?" asked Slade in his chilling voice.

"What?" asked Robin, confused.

"You have a choice before you," said Slade. "I'll give myself up right now and let you capture me. But, if I do, then your precious Starfire," he took a remote out from behind his back, "will die. Or you can let me get away and she'll live. Which do you choose?"

Robin had never heard of such a ridiculous choice in all his life. Of course he'd choose Starfire! He went to open his mouth, but found that it felt as if it was glued shut. He tried to yell, but no sound came.

"Come now, Robin," said Slade. "I need in answer."

"Robin please!" Starfire pleaded.

Robin desperately tried to open his mouth and tell him that he chose Starfire, but he just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried.

"Tell me now," said Slade.

"Robin, please, say something!" Starfire cried.

He grabbed at his lips and tried to open them, he tried to yell through them, but his voice seemed to be lost.

"Fine, then I'll make the choice for you," said Slade and he pushed a button on a remote control.

Robin watched in horror as an electric pulse coursed through Starfire's body. She screamed out in ultimate pain and devastation before falling to the floor. The light above her and Slade faded away, with Slade chuckling all the while. And just as soon as the room turned dark again Robins lips parted and his voice returned.

"Starfire!" he screamed into the dark void.

* * *

Starfire found herself in front of the evidence room door. It opened on its own and she saw the dark room inside, the only light being the one on Robin's desk. She could see his dark form, bent over the desk as he continued to work.

"Robin?" she said and entered the room.

"I'm busy Starfire," he said in a short voice. "Can't you see that?"

"But you are always working," she said. "We are supposed to be in bed."

"Crime doesn't sleep," he said plainly. "And neither do I."

"But, could you not perhaps-," she began.

"Starfire, get out!" he turned and yelled at her. "I can't think with all of your incessant babbling!"

"But… Robin, why do you speak to me like this?" she asked, hurt.

"God, would you just go away!" he said angrily. "I have work to do and your stupid questions are distracting me!"

"Robin, I believe you have done enough work," said Starfire. "Please, take one of the breaks."

"I can never take a break!" he yelled at her, standing up and going over to her. "I'm the leader of the Titans; I have a responsibility, Starfire! And nothing can stop me from doing my duty!"

"Robin, you are scaring me," said Starfire as Robin got more threatening and came even closer to her.

"Then get out!" he yelled. "God, you're so damn annoying!"

Starfire gasped and tears welled up into her eyes. "Robin, how could you say that to me?" she wept. "I thought you loved me!"

"I may love you, but I'll always love being a Titan more," he said. "Now get out."

"But Robin-," she began, going to him.

"I said get out!" he screamed at her and pushed her backwards.

* * *

Cyborg found himself standing in what looked like a computer lab. He could hear various beeps and electronic sounds one would usually hear. He wasn't sure where he was and he was positive he wanted to get out of there.

He went to move, but found that he could not. He looked down and saw that he was lying on some sort of charging table. He tried to move his body, but he felt paralyzed. Suddenly a door opened and his four teammates entered.

"Cyborg, we've got work for you to do," said Robin. He lifted a remote in his hands and pressed a few buttons.

Cyborg found himself getting off of the charging table and walking over to his friends, and he had no control over his body. Robin was the one allowing, or rather making, him to move.

He went to say something, to ask why the hell he couldn't move around on his own, but found that he could no longer speak. As if something was keeping him from talking.

"You need to do a full check of the tower's security systems," said Robin. "Do you understand?"

Suddenly Cyborg found himself saying, "Yes, Robin," in a robotic voice. He certainly didn't want to say that. What was going on?

"Then you need to clean all of the videogames, cuz I spilt soda on them," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy," his robotic voice said.

Cyborg was fuming at this point and wanted to know why this was happening. He was _really_ mad that Beast Boy had spilt soda on his videogames.

"Then the T-car needs an oil change," said Raven.

"Yes Raven."

"And after that you must do all of our chores," said Starfire.

"Yes Starfire."

He then felt himself walking again, against his will. As he walked he passed a mirror and to his horror he did not see himself, but at the same time he did. He was a full robot! There was no human left in him.

* * *

Beast Boy could feel the cool night air on his skin and it made him shiver. He wasn't sure where he was and he felt very disoriented. And then he smelt it. Blood. He turned and saw the most horrific thing he'd ever seen. His team lay behind him, mostly dead. Blood was everywhere.

He looked down and saw large, bloody paw prints leading over to where he stood now that slowly transformed to human footprints. He staggered backwards, shocked. It was then that he noticed how sticky his fingers felt. He raised his hands up to his eyes and saw that they were dripping with blood.

"No," he said in shock.

"Beast Boy," a soft voice whispered.

He looked from his hands to his dead and dying friends. He saw Raven looking at him, tears falling from her clouding eyes. He ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"Raven, I didn't, I couldn't," he sputtered.

"Why?" she asked choking on her own blood that filled her mouth. "Why couldn't you…"

"What? Why couldn't I what?" he asked.

"Why couldn't you… keep it under control?" she asked.

"Keep what under control?" he asked. "What happened? I… I couldn't have done this!"

"The Beast… you… it… it attacked us," she said, gagging again.

"No! I… I couldn't have," he said.

"Why couldn't you protect me?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. "Why did you kill us? Why did you… kill me?" Then she let out a shallow breath and went limp in his arms.

"Raven? Raven!" he screamed. He then held onto her body as tightly as he could and began to cry.

* * *

Fire. It was all around her. Fire and the ruins of a once great city. She could feel her skin blister and burn; the heat on her face nearly unbearable. A deep, evil laugh echoed and made her ears ache. And then, right before her, a gigantic creature stood up and raised his arms in the air triumphantly.

"Thank you, daughter," he smirked in his evil voice. "You have freed me at last."

"No!" she cried. "You're gone, you can't come back!"

"Dear daughter, I will never be gone," he laughed, grasping her in his clawed hands.

She felt her body being crushed and she tried to pull herself free. But he was fast too strong for her. "You may never be gone, but that doesn't mean you'll ever use me again," she growled, still trying to break free of his grasp.

"Don't be so sure," he said, tightening his grip even more. "As long as you breathe, I have a way of coming to Earth."

"I defeated you once before and I can certainly do it again!" said Raven defiantly.

"Dear daughter, I've already won!" he laughed, showing her around the crumbling city that was ablaze with fire.

"No! This hasn't happened, this isn't happening, and it won't happen!" she screamed. "I will never let you have Earth!"

"You may never let _me_ have Earth, but one day _you_ will want it," he chuckled. "You can't keep your demon blood under control for much longer. And everyone knows it."

He held her out to a building, where she saw her five friends standing atop it. They were each frowning and shaking their heads. Then one by one they began to dissipate into the air, as if they were only dust. Beast Boy was the last and before he disappeared she heard him say, "Fucking demon."

Trigon chuckled for a few moments, a wicked smile playing across his lips. "Goodbye daughter," he said and threw her towards the crumbled streets bellow. She felt the air rush past her and she screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

* * *

The quiet tower suddenly erupted with five screams as the whole Titan's team awoke from their nightmares. It wasn't long before they all met down in the common room. Each was pretty shaken and feeling sick. It had been a long time since any of them had had such horrible dreams, and not once had they all had one at the same time.

"There's no way this is a coincidence," said Robin, who had his arm wrapped around Starfire, tightly. Scared from his nightmare of her dying, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. And Starfire was comforted knowing that he really did love her.

"Why would we all have bad dreams at the same time?" asked Cyborg.

"And why would we all wake up at the same time?" asked Beast Boy.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Raven. Beast Boy subtly moved a little closer to her, longing to make her feel better. She seemed not to notice.

"Well, the key here is to not let these dreams upset us too much," said Robin. "After all they're just dreams."

Suddenly the large television screen fizzled and a face appeared, catching all of their attentions.

"Hello Titans."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 3

Slade's face filled the entire screen and sent a chill down all of their spines. He looked the same as ever, not that that was a good thing. The metal of his one eyed mask shined as if it were freshly polished. It was hard to read the man's face since he never showed it. All they could see was his one good eye, looking at them wickedly.

"It's been a long time," he said.

"Slade," Robin growled. "I had a feeling you were around."

"And yet, you've still done nothing to stop me," said Slade. "My, how some things never change. But you've all certainly changed. Grown up, I see. Well, you may be taller, but not even height and maturity will keep you safe. Tell me, did you enjoy your dreams?"

"It was you?" said Starfire.

"How'd you get into our minds?" asked Raven.

"I have my ways," he said simply.

"What are you planning this time, Slade?" Robin snapped.

"All in good time, Robin," said Slade. "Even after all these years you're still as impatient as ever. You see, I just wanted to give you a taste of what's to come. This is only the start."

"The start of what?" asked Cyborg.

"The start of the end, of course," said Slade. "Or, should I say, _your_ end."

The screen fizzled and went out. For a few moments, all were quiet. Then, finally, Robin spoke.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"So, I guess Slade's back," said Beast Boy.

"Ya think?" said Cyborg sarcastically.

"Cyborg, get on the computer and try and find where Slade's signal came from," said Robin, getting right down to business. "I'll help you. Raven, do a psychic scan of the city and see if you can find him. Star, Beast Boy, I want you to go out and see if you can spot anything from the air."

"Dude, it's night," said Beast Boy. "How are we gonna see anything?"

"He lit fires last time, Beast Boy," said Robin in a serious voice. "Now get out there."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and headed for the door with Starfire behind him. She looked back to Robin who was already looming over Cyborg who was working at the computer. She sighed and continued on her way.

Hours passed and soon sunrise was upon them. And they hadn't found anything on Slade. Not a single lead or a single clue. He had done a good job covering his tracks. Such a good job that they actually wondered if they'd seen Slade at all or if it was all apart of their nightmares. Of course, this was really just a wish. They knew he was really back. But, oh, if only it were a dream.

"Rob, man, we're not gonna find anythin," said Cyborg, who felt very tired. "Give it a rest."

"He's back, Cyborg," said Robin, sternly. "We can't let him get away this time."

"And I agree," said Cyborg. "But you can't work yourself to death. Look, we all had a rough night and the best thing for us to do right now is rest and get ready. Ya ever think that maybe Slade's plan is just this? To make you freak out and get all worked up until you have a breakdown so he can strike when you're weak?"

Just then the common room doors opened and Raven walked through, her head hanging. She was so tired she could barely keep it up. Robin quickly turned his attention to her, rather than to Cyborg.

"Raven, did you find anything?" he asked.

"No," Raven yawned. "I've scanned the entire city and twenty miles outside of it. I haven't found him anywhere. If he is here, he's using some sort of psychic shield to keep me from finding him."

"Damn it," said Robin, pacing.

Just then Beast Boy and Starfire entered as well, Starfire supporting a half asleep Beast Boy. Again, Robin's attention went right to them.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Dude, no!" said Beast Boy. Robin had been paging them every ten minutes asking if they'd found anything and Beast Boy was rather sick of it at this point. "We didn't see anything!"

"Beast Boy is correct," said Starfire, who had very tired eyes. "We were unable to spot anything out of the ordinary. We are sorry."

Robin sighed and said, "It's okay, Star. It's not your fault… damn him."

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Beast Boy, heading for the common room doors.

"Me too," said Raven, following him.

"Me three," said Cyborg.

"I believe I shall go to bed now as well," said Starfire, yawning. "Robin, will you come?"

"No, I'm going to keep trying to find out where his signal came from," said Robin, sitting back down behind the computer. Starfire sighed and she and Cyborg exited the common room.

Beast Boy and Raven walked down the long, various hallways on their way to their rooms. It was quiet between them, and it wasn't exactly comfortable. The tension between them was always unbearable. If only there was some sort of solution to this problem.

"So, uh, you think you're gonna be able to sleep after your dream?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm so tired, I don't think it matters," said Raven. "You?"

"Same here," he chuckled. It grew quiet again. "But, um, you know, if you feel scared or anything you can, uh, come to me. You know I'm here if you, um, need someone to talk to."

"I'll be fine," she said plainly, secretly wanting to tell him how much she appreciated his kindness. "I can take care of myself. Dreams are just dreams, after all."

"Yeah, I guess they are," he said, his ears dropping slightly.

Raven could hear the sad tone in his voice and feel that he felt down. "But, thank you for offering," she said.

He looked to her and the two made eye contact, a feeling of electricity passing through their bodies. He smiled and she looked away, both feeling blushes burning their entire faces.

They had reached her door and for a moment just stood there in silence. Finally, she opened her door and said, "Well, sweet dreams."

"Yeah, goodnight, I mean, good morning, I mean… whatever," he said, tripping over his words.

"I'll see you later, Beast Boy," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, later," he said, unable to think of his own words to say. He turned to walk away, but quickly came back. "Uh, Raven?"

She was halfway closing her door but as soon as he said her name she threw it back open and nearly jumped back out of her room. "Yes?" she said.

"Well, uh, I was wondering, um," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to press him on, her heart racing.

"I was wondering if, you know, if…" he tried to spit it out. He wanted to ask her something simple, if she'd like to hang out some time. Something innocent, yet not so innocent. But the words, he just couldn't form them and get them out. Finally he sighed and gave her a smile. "You know what, forget it," he said, casually. "It's nothing."

Ravens heart sank and all she could say was a slightly disappointed, "Oh."

"Yeah, well, um, have a good sleep," he said, quickly turned, and headed for his room.

"Yeah, you too," she said softly and finally closed her door. She sighed and hung her head for a moment. She hated these feelings she had inside of her. They made her feel sick and happy and sad and nervous. And she only felt this way when he was around. But she knew that no mater what, he could never feel anything for her. No one could ever love what she was. A demon.

Beast Boy felt like an idiot. How hard was it to ask a friend to hang out sometime? Apparently very hard when you had strong feelings for that friend. But he could never tell her how he felt. She was far too good for him. She didn't need him. And yet, he couldn't move on. He would rather suffer, watching her from afar, then forget her and find happiness with someone else.

Cyborg and Starfire walked down the hallway quietly. Cyborg knew that Starfire was upset about Robin, so he tried to give her some comforting words.

"Hey, don't worry about him, Star," he said. "You know how he gets when Slade's around."

"Yes, I know," she sighed. "But I hoped that he would not be as obsessed as he was five years ago. I am… scared that he cares more about catching Slade than he does about me."

"Come on, Star," said Cyborg. "Rob may get crazy when it comes to Slade, but when it comes to you, girl, he's insane! You mean more to him then anythin in this world! So he gets a little worked up over Slade, guy's gotta have some faults, right?"

Starfire smiled and began to feel a little better. Cyborg had a way with words. "Thank you, Cyborg," she said as they made it to her and Robin's room. She went in and the moment the door closed Cyborg raced back to the common room to have a talk with Robin.

"Rob, man, you gotta go to bed," he said.

"I'm busy," said Robin.

"No, now," said Cyborg, turning off the computer.

"Cyborg, what the hell?!" said Robin, quite angry.

"Listen, man, you gotta get your priorities straight," said Cyborg in a serious tone. "Starfire's worried sick that you care more about Slade than you do about her. You've done this before, pushin everyone, especially her, aside for Slade, but I'm not gonna let you do it again. Now give it a rest and go to bed!"

Robin had been ready to yell at him, but as Cyborg ranted on he realized that he was right. He had done this before. He sighed and got up from behind the computer.

"Okay, I'm going," he said. "I just hope nothing comes up."

"Man, you know Slade only shows up once in a while," said Cyborg. "He's not gonna show his ugly face again for at least another day. Now, come on, let's get some shut eye."

Starfire laid in the bed she and Robin always shared now. She felt quite lonely and, as tired as she way, she couldn't fall asleep. She heard the door open and she quickly turned over to see who it was. To her shock, there stood Robin, taking his uniform off.

"Robin?" she asked, confused.

"Hey Star," he said with a smile as he undressed and then crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her into his arms.

"I thought you were going to do more work," said Starfire.

"I was, but I'm way too tired," said Robin, closing his eyes. "Besides, I'd rather be with you anyway." Starfire smiled and snuggled into him. She never felt so happy. Robin did love her more. Now she could sleep, just as long as he kept her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 4

None of the Titans got up until late afternoon, since they had gone to bed at dawn. Cyborg was the first and he had been awakened by his hunger. He dragged his tired body to the kitchen and got to work making a large brunch for himself; might as well start the day off on the right foot.

Right about the time he got to cracking some eggs into a pan to scramble them the common room doors opened and revealed Beast Boy in his usual nightwear; a tight white undershirt and purple and black plaid pajama pants. His hair was even messier than usual and his eyes were still puffy from sleep.

"Mornin B," said Cyborg.

"Morning, Dude," said Beast Boy in a yawn as he made his way to the fridge. He grabbed his carton of soy milk, flipped the tab open, and began to chug some down. Cyborg shuddered. "Anyone else up?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"Nope, just you and me for the moment," said Cyborg as he scrambled the eggs.

"Good," said Beast Boy. "I really don't wanna hear Robin rant on and on about Slade right now."

"Yeah, I kinda kicked him outa here and told him to climb in bed with Star," Cyborg chuckled.

"Thank God he can never turn that offer down," said Beast Boy with a smirk. He grabbed some leftover soy calzones he'd made out of the fridge and went over to the microwave to zap it.

"So, while we're kinda on the subject, mind tellin me why it's takin ya so long to make a move on Rae?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy seemed to stiffen and he held his breath, his eyes going wide. Within a few seconds, though, he loosened right back up and let out a chuckle. "What?" he said in an amused voice.

"Oh, don't 'what' me," said Cyborg. "You know exactly what I'm talkin about."

"Serious, Cy, I really don't," said Beast Boy, doing his best to play it cool. "Why would I make a move on Raven of all people?"

"You know exactly why," said Cyborg. "Everyone knows ya like her."

"Yeah, as a friend," said Beast Boy.

"Okay, if that's true, then how come ya haven't had a girlfriend in three years?" asked Cyborg.

"Cuz I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now," said Beast Boy, casually. "One night stands are suiting me just fine."

"Yeah, right, like you _ever_ get any action," Cyborg laughed.

"Well… whether I am or not is none of your business," said Beast Boy. "Besides, even if I did like Raven, which I don't, she'd never go for a guy like me anyway. She's on a totally different playing field."

"No she isn't," said Cyborg. "Besides, she likes you just as much as you like her. And if the two of you could just get over yourselves you'd see that there's no reason ya shouldn't get together."

"Whoa, wait a second, Raven likes me?" he said with wide eyes.

"She sure does," said Cyborg with a grin. "Why? Does that excite you? I thought you said you didn't like her?"

Beast Boy ignored his questions. "Did she tell you she likes me?" he asked.

"No, but it's pretty hard not to figure it out," said Cyborg. "She looks at you the same way you look at her."

"So… she hasn't actually said she likes me," said Beast Boy, his ears drooping.

"What do you care? I thought you only liked her as a friend?" said Cyborg.

"I do!" he said defiantly. "I was just… curious is all. I mean, Raven hasn't had a boyfriend in-."

"-three years," said Cyborg. "Just as long as you haven't had a girlfriend."

"Oh, and I suppose you're gonna tell me that that's some sort of coincidence?" said Beast Boy.

"Well, is it?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy tried to respond, but nothing came to mind. So he just growled and took his now very hot calzone out of the microwave. He sat down at the table and began to eat, ignoring Cyborg's chuckling. What did he know? Nothing, that's what.

The common room doors opened and who should enter but Raven. Even she was still in her pajamas; shorts and a tee-shirt. Beast Boy's eyes immediately glued to her and he watched her move around the kitchen. This did not go unnoticed by Cyborg.

"Good mornin Raven," said Cyborg.

"It's not morning," she said dryly as she filled her teakettle with water. "It's two in the afternoon."

"Well, good afternoon then," said Cyborg with a smile. "Right, BB?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, right," he said, finally taking his eyes off of her. "Good afternoon."

Raven didn't reply. She just placed her teakettle on the stove and turned the burner on. She then went over to the couch and sat down, grabbing her book that she'd left there the previous evening. She opened it and pretended to read. But her mind, at the moment, was replaying the view she'd had of Beast Boy as she'd entered. She loved catching him in his pajamas in the morning. And she hated herself for that.

Beast Boy was now staring longingly at the back of Ravens head from where he was in the kitchen. God, she was beautiful. He was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt Cyborg nudge him.

"Go ask her out," he whispered.

"What?" said Beast Boy.

"Get your ass up, go over to her, and ask her out," said Cyborg, spelling it out for the young green man.

"Cyborg, I don't like her like that," he hissed. "Besides, with Slade around this isn't exactly the ideal time to strike up a relationship."

"Relationship? I just wanted ya to ask her out," said Cyborg. "Why did you jump to a relationship?"

Beast Boy, again, found nothing to say and felt himself blushing. He was really getting fed up with this. He grabbed his calzone and decided to finish it up in his room where he could have some peace; even if that meant leaving Raven.

Robin and Starfire soon woke up as well and that meant it was time to get down to business. They all dressed in their uniforms and got ready for Robin's plan of action.

"Alright, I know Beast Boy and Starfire searched the city last night," said Robin. "But I want us all to split up and do a clean sweep of the entire city. It should be easier now that we have the sun on our side."

"Rob, if we couldn't find anything last night, what makes you think we'll find anything now?" asked Cyborg. "Slade contacted us hours ago."

"I know, but right now I'm not sure what else to do," said Robin. "Like I said, if we split up we can cover the city more accurately and now that we can see it should go quick. Why don't you take the south, I'll take the north, Star can take the east, Raven take the west, and Beast Boy take central. Agreed?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Good," said Robin. "Titans, move out."

They all quickly exited the tower and made their way to their designated area of the city to comb through it looking for any sign of Slade. They went into every building, through every door, down every alley, around every corner, over every fence, and any other place they hadn't checked. It was a long, tedious, boring mission, but it had to be done.

By the time the sun was setting they were exhausted and still clueless. And Robin was as frustrated as ever. They all wanted to go home, but they feared being in the same building with him. Lord knew what he was next plan of action was going to be.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of looking at this city," said Beast Boy, collapsing on the couch. "Dudes, we need a change of scenery, seriously."

"I don't think it'd be as bad if we actually found something," said Raven, sitting down somewhat near him and relaxing her own aching body into the couch. "It's the fact that we keep turning up empty handed that's so damn aggravating."

"I hear that," said Cyborg.

"At least we know now that Slade is not in the city," said Starfire, trying to be optimistic.

"No, we don't know that," said Robin bitterly. "For all we know he was right under our noses the whole time and we missed him. That's why we're going out tomorrow and checking the whole city again. We'll each take a different section of the city and we'll keep trading each day until we find something."

"Are you kidding me?!" said Beast Boy. "Dude, there's no way in hell I'm gonna search through this entire city every day."

"You'll do it because I said so," Robin barked at him in an angry, commanding voice. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude tonight, Beast Boy."

"Whoa, man, calm down," said Cyborg.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" he practically shouted. "Slade's back, he's invaded our dreams, and we can't find him anywhere. And you expect me to calm down?!"

"Getting angry isn't going to help, Robin," said Raven in a calm voice. "We're all frustrated and nervous right now, but that doesn't mean we should let it consume us and make us turn on each other."

"Save it," Robin spat. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude either."

Raven frowned and stood up. "In that case, I'm going to bed," she said. "And if you think you're getting me up at the crack of dawn to look through the city again you've got another thing coming."

"Yeah, I'm with her," said Beast Boy, standing up as well. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon when I wake up." And with that the two exited the common room.

Robin growled and sat down at the table, pounding his fists on it in frustration. "Why is it that no one else is as concerned about this?" he asked through his teeth. "I swear it's like you guys want him to win!"

"Of course we do not want him to win," said Starfire, cautiously going over to him. "We all want to be rid of Slade."

"Yeah, man, there's nothin we all want more than to bring him down," said Cyborg.

"Then follow my orders," he growled. "And don't question my actions." He pushed out from the table so fast the chair he'd been sitting on toppled over and he headed out of the room.

"Robin," said Starfire, flying over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. But he coldly pulled it away from her and continued on his way. She recoiled and watched as he left. She sighed and hung her head.

Cyborg walked up to her and placed his own hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and saw him smile at her. "Don't be upset, Star," he said. "He's mad at our situation more than he is at us."

"But why must he treat me so?" she asked, upset. "I only wish to make him feel better, but he acts as if it is I who is responsible for Slade's return."

"Why don't ya let him cool down for a little while?" suggested Cyborg. "Once he's a little calmer I'm sure he'll apologize like he always does."

"Alright," she sighed and flew over to the couch. She lay down and rested her exhausted mind and body. She wanted to be with him, but, at the moment, it was clear he didn't want to be with her. It was always one extreme or the other with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 5

Morning broke, and what a nasty one it was. It was gray and pouring rain. No one was about to get up. Not even Robin, who had passed out working at his desk. Starfire had left the couch in the middle of the night and made it to their bed, spending the rest of the night alone in it. Cyborg was still sleeping quite peacefully on his charging table, making sure not to allow him self to wake up until eleven. Raven was curled up in her bed, snuggled into her blankets since the air was quite cold. And Beast Boy lay snuggled up to his pillow replacement girlfriend; whom he'd named Rae.

It wasn't until noon that they began to awake and finally drag themselves from their beds. Robin was pissed that it was raining, because that meant they wouldn't be able to do another thorough search of the city. His four teammates had never been so happy.

Raven sat on her bed, her blankets wrapped around her to keep her warm, reading. As usual, she was interrupted by a round of knocks on her door. She sighed and put her book aside.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is Starfire," said the alien princess in a sad voice. "May I please come in?"

"Sure," said Raven.

Her door slid open and Starfire entered, looking quite depressed. She closed the door behind her and flew over to Raven, taking a seat on her bed. "I was wondering if we could do the girl talking," she said.

"If you want to," said Raven, who could see that something was definitely troubling her.

"Well, I am not sure what to do about Robin," said Starfire. "Cyborg says that I should not get upset by his actions, but I can not help it. He says that he loves me more than anything, but sometimes he is cold and distant to me."

"Starfire, you know that this is how he gets when Slade's around," said Raven, sick of telling her this. "Soon, Slade'll disappear again and he'll calm down."

"You do not think we shall be successful in defeating Slade?" asked Starfire, shocked.

"Are we ever?" said Raven.

"I suppose not," Starfire sighed. "I just… I do not want my nightmare to come true." Tears fell from her eyes and she placed her face in her hands as she began to weep.

"Starfire, it's alright to feel that Robin is mistreating you," said Raven, putting a hand on her friend's back. "Because, let's face it, he is. But if there's one thing you should never question it's his love for you. As crazy as Robin gets, he will always choose you above anything else, and that includes Slade."

Starfire sniffed and said, "You are certain?"

"Positive," said Raven.

"Raven, may I tell you something?" she asked, to which Raven nodded. "Sometimes… I wonder why I fell in love with Robin at all. Is that wrong of me?"

"No," said Raven. "He does put you through a lot, but you put him through a lot as well, what with your alien customs and all. The fact is that you can't help who you fall in love with, Starfire." She then looked away from her and said in a sad voice, "At least you've found someone who loves you in return."

Starfire took this in and heard the sadness in Ravens voice. "Raven, have you ever been in love with anyone?" she asked.

Raven tensed up for a moment, then quickly and firmly said, "No."

"Then, have you ever had the feelings for anyone?" she asked.

"I don't have feelings," said Raven, putting her hood up as a defense. "You know that."

"I am sorry, but I do not believe you," said Starfire, shaking her head.

"Believe what you want," said Raven, shrugging. "But I don't."

"What about… Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

Raven felt her heart race and her face heat up with a blush. She was glad it could not be seen. "W-What about Beast Boy?" she asked, trying to look like she didn't know what Starfire was talking about.

"Do you not have the feelings for him?" asked Starfire.

"Of course I don't have feelings for Beast Boy," she said, almost a little too harshly. "How dare you insinuate such a thing?"

"Please, forgive me," said Starfire, deciding to back away from the subject altogether. "I do not know what I was thinking."

Raven picked her book back up and opened it. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Yes," said Starfire, crawling off of Ravens bed. "Thank you very much for your words. I still feel sad, but you have eased my fears."

"Glad I could help," said Raven, beginning to read again.

Starfire exited Ravens room feeling slightly better, but also even more convinced that Raven liked Beast Boy. She wouldn't have gotten so defensive if she didn't. Usually, when someone said something Raven didn't agree with she gave logical reasons and explanations for her feelings. But, this time, she'd just gotten queer and cold. Oh yeah, she had it bad.

Beast Boy was the only one still asleep in bed. He lay on his side, spooning his large pillow. He dreamed sweet dreams and snuggled his face into it. "Oh, Rae," he sighed longingly.

A loud round of knocks echoed through his door, which opened soon afterwards. Cyborg stepped in and said, "Hey, get up already! It's almost three-," but he stopped short upon seeing Beast Boy spooning his pillow. Cyborg just placed a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Lord, you're pathetic," he said.

Beast Boy groggily opened his eyes and sat up, seeing Cyborg standing in his room. "Dude, what're you doing in here?" he asked. He then looked down and paled when he saw that "Rae" was still in his embrace. He quickly put the pillow back up at the head of his bed and tried to cover his blushing cheeks. "God, don't you ever knock?" he asked, hotly.

"I did," said Cyborg, crossing his arms. "Didn't know I was gonna be interrupting somethin."

"You weren't interrupting anything!" said Beast Boy. "I was sleeping, that's all!"

"Sure, whatever, man," said Cyborg. "Anyway, I just came to wake your ass up. Now that I can see you're up, I'm gettin outa here."

As soon as Cyborg exited, Beast Boy let out a relieved breath, but a sigh as well. He took "Rae" back into his arms and hugged the pillow. Oh, how he longed it was the real Rae. He was so lonely and his heart ached on a daily basis for her.

Suddenly his room was filled with a blinking, red light and a siren sounded. Startled, he yelped and tumbled off of his bed. "Damn that alarm," he growled as he lay in an awkward, nearly neck breaking position on the ground.

He quickly suited up and made his way down to the common room where the rest of the team waited. "Is it Slade?" was the first thing he asked.

"No, it's Red X," said Robin, slightly annoyed. He was on the computer, getting the information. "It appears he's stolen… oh my god."

"What?" asked Starfire.

"It looks like he's on a villain scavenger hunt," said Robin. "He's gotten Ding Dong Daddy's neutralizing laser, Mumbo Jumbo's hat, and Punk Rocket's guitar. I don't know what he's planning, but we better stop him. I bet it's got something to do with Slade."

"Where's he at now?" asked Cyborg.

"He's near the harbor," said Robin. "Let's go!"

Red X took a small breather, standing in the shelter of a boat house, to look at his collection. "A good start, but I can do better," he said to himself with a smirk. He put the guitar on his back and tucked the hat and the laser under his arm. He took a step out of the boat house and a bird-a-rang landed a few feet away from him.

"You're right, you can do better," said Robin. "But you continue to choose to be bad."

"Hey, kid," said Red X. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"If you were expecting us then why do you steal at all?" asked Starfire. "You know we shall retrieve what you have stolen."

"Not this time," Red X chuckled. "I can actually use these things to help me get away."

"I want to know what you're planning and now!" said Robin. "Why do you need all of these things? Are they for Slade? Are you working with him now?"

"What?" said Red X. Then he sighed and said, "How many times I gotta tell ya, kid? I'm in this for the money, that's all."

"And how are you gonna get money with a hat, a guitar, and a laser?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ever hear of the internet?" said Red X.

"I don't care, hand them over now!" said Robin.

"Sorry, kid, but I've got the upper hand for once," he said and began shooting the laser at them.

They quickly dove out of the way, remembering what it had done to Starfire and Raven. Red X quickly took this opportunity to make his getaway and took off running. "Titans go!" Robin ordered and they quickly followed.

Red X was lucky to be in the harbor; there were plenty of places to hide and wait. He checked his belt and saw that he basically had everything he would need to stop the Titans long enough to get out of there. He was proud of being the only villain to never be caught by them, other than Slade of course. This was because he knew how to be a hero; therefore, he knew how to think like one. That gave him a great advantage, since he could usually guess their every move.

Robin looked around everywhere for Red X. The fact that it was raining didn't exactly help. Every time he heard the slightest noise he would spin around, ready to fight. But he always looked directly in front of him or above himself. He didn't even see the leg that came out and swiped his feet right out from under him. He fell onto his stomach and before he could move his wrists and ankles were pinned to the ground with steel red Xs that stuck deep into the ground.

"See ya, kid," said Red X, who quickly ran off.

"Damn him," Robin grumbled to himself.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out and as she and his other three teammates ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Robin. "Get these things off of me."

She nodded and began attempting to pull the Xs off while the other three continued on after Red X. But he was nowhere to be seen. The three split up and went down every possible escape route. They met up and each was empty handed.

"Where'd he go?" asked Cyborg.

Suddenly Red X landed on Cyborg's back and whipped out Mumbo Jumbo's hat. He put it on Cyborg's head and pushed down, allowing Cyborg's whole body to disappear within the hat. Once done, Red X left the hat on the ground took Punk Rocket's guitar off of his back. He got onto it and took off into the air.

"Beast Boy, get Cyborg out of that hat," said Raven. "I'll get Red X."

"Gotcha," said Beast Boy with a smile and thumbs up. He rolled up his nonexistent sleeves and reached deep into the hat. He grabbed something and pulled it up. "I got ya, Cyborg!" He pulled up and saw that it was a lion. He quickly shoved it back down saying, "Whoops," and continued to feel around.

Red X flew high up into the air and Raven was right behind him. He took her right out over the water, to a barge that was in the middle of repairing the Jump City Bridge. There was a large crane and once he saw it he got a brilliant idea.

Raven reached out at him with her powers, attempting to grab and restrain him. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" she cried out and sent out a large claw.

But, before it could grab him, he dashed out of the way, nearly colliding with the giant crane. She was a tricky one, this Titan. He was glad to have a plan for taking care of her.

He flew towards the hanging hook and right before colliding with it he flew up. Raven almost couldn't stop herself in time, but she did. Unfortunately, Red X was already behind her and he shot a large, sticky X at her. It wrapped around her and hugged her to the hook of the crane. He then quickly took the laser out and shot her. Now she was stuck.

He gave her a salute and said, "See ya later, witch."

Raven struggled against the X, but then realized that she was now suspended hundreds of feet above the water and was powerless. She decided that struggling was probably the last thing she should do. She'd just wait for someone to come and get her. The rain poured even harder and she suddenly felt very miserable.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 6

Beast Boy finally pulled out the ending of a two mile long handkerchief rope. He stuck half of his body into the hat and grabbed for the largest thing he could find. He felt something metal and flesh and hoped to God it was his best friend. He pulled and soon he was out of the hat and saw that he had one of Cyborg's arms in his hands. "Thank God!" he exclaimed and quickly pulled the rest of him out.

Cyborg lay on the wet ground for a moment then muttered, "I hate that hat."

"Yeah, you're telling me," said Beast Boy, who was covered with scratches from the various creatures he had accidentally grabbed in the hat.

"We get Red X?" asked Cyborg, sitting up.

"Not sure," said Beast Boy. "The last I saw, Raven was going after him. I've been trying to get you out of that damn hat!"

"Boo," said a voice behind him.

Beast Boy jumped and spun around to see Red X right behind him. He was met with a hard kick to the side of his face, which sent him flying. Red X took the opportunity to shoot his stickiest X at him. Beast Boy remembered it, since it had ruined his hair, and quickly turned into a humming bird and flew out of the way.

Cyborg grabbed Red X from behind and held him as tightly as he could. He quickly slipped from his grip and reversed positions, pushing Cyborg down to the ground. He then felt a starbolt hit his back and that nearly knocked him onto Cyborg. He turned and saw Starfire and Robin quickly closing in on him. He grabbed the guitar again and quickly got on it, flying into the air.

"Follow him!" Robin ordered. They quickly took off after him; Starfire carrying Robin and Beast Boy carrying Cyborg.

Raven had never felt so soaking wet in her life. She listened as cars drove by on the bridge and watched the waves below. She wondered how long it was going to take for her friends to figure out she was there. She sighed and looked up, trying to move her wet hair out of her face. As she did, she saw her four teammates and Red X flying towards her.

Red X landed on the barge and took off running. He knew the only way he was getting out of this was with a big enough distraction. He looked around and soon an idea came to his mind. He was certainly glad he was a smart as he was crafty.

The four touched down on the barge and looked around for Red X. This didn't mean they hadn't seen the suspended Raven. They just knew that at the moment it was more important that they get Red X. Raven knew that as well and just settled in to watch what would happen.

"He couldn't have gotten far," said Robin. "Star, keep an eye on the sky to see if he takes off again. Other than that, he's got nowhere to go."

"I hope Rae's okay up there," said Beast Boy, looking up at Raven. She was very high up.

"Beast Boy, focus," said Robin. "I'm sure she's fine."

Suddenly there came a low rumble that shook the barge. That low rumble grew louder and louder and within seconds there was a massive explosion. The entire barge was nearly split into several different parts and fiery debris fell all around them. This gave Red X enough time to make his getaway.

Raven watched as Red X took off, but her attention was quickly brought to the crumbling barge. The crane she was essentially attached to began to shake and to her horror it fell right off of the barge and into the water. She screamed as it began to tip over and she was brought closer and closer to the water.

"Yo, we gotta get outa here!" Cyborg screamed above the sound of the other explosions that continued to go off.

"What about Raven?" Starfire cried.

They all looked and watched as the crane continued to sink into the water. Raven was certainly struggling against the large, sticky X now. If she didn't get free she would drown! Her friends watched in horror.

"Star, can you get Cy and Robin back to land?" asked Beast Boy.

"I believe I can," said Starfire.

"Good, I'll get her," he said and quickly flew over to Raven in the form of a seagull.

Raven took a big breath in and collided with the water, hard. The impact of the water stung her exposed skin and the chill shocked her. She kicked her feet and, even though her arms were bound, she made it to the surface. She yelled for help and continued to kick. Beast Boy turned back into himself and landed in the water next to her.

"Hang on, Rae, I'll get you outa there," he said, starting to pull on the X.

"Hurry, Beast Boy," she said, frantically. "The crane's still sinking and it's going to pull me down."

"Gotcha," he said as he tried to rip the X with his own hands, finding it useless. He turned into various animals with sharp claws and tried to cut it, but it wasn't coming. "What the hell is this stuff made of? Don't worry, Rae, I'll…"

Suddenly Ravens head was pulled under the water. He reached down and caught her shoulders, but that pulled him down as well. He decided to forget about the X altogether and try breaking the wire of the crane. He turned into a shark and bit the wire, but it was at least three inches thick and he couldn't break it. He turned into a T-Rex, not caring that they couldn't swim, and attacked it. Still, it remained strong. He kept transforming into anything with strong teeth, but there was just no animal that could snap such a wire.

He grew quite panicked, but not as panicked as Raven, who was running out of air. She looked to him with pleading eyes as she continued to kick her feet instinctively. He had to get her free! He swam around her again and again in the form of a fish, looking for anyway to free her. He stopped at her back and saw that the sticky X didn't touch it, since it was wrapped around the hook and wire. He then got an idea and prayed it would work.

He took a big breath and turned into a tiger. He reached down into the space between her back and the wire and sliced the back of her cloak and leotard. He turned back to normal and swam to the front of her. He grabbed the top of her leotard and pulled down. Sure enough, her uniform began to peel off of her. He pulled it down as far as he could and then pulled her free. She was now left in only her bra and panties, but who cared? He wrapped his arms around her and swam back up to the surface.

The two emerged and gasped for air. Raven choked and tried to hold her head above the water, but found it very difficult. She clung to Beast Boy as tightly as she could. She had never felt so cold.

"I gotcha, Rae," he said, holding onto her unclothed body tightly. "You're gonna be alright."

Starfire flew over to them and grabbed them both by the hand, flying them back to the harbor. She set them down and both were cold, wet, and shaking all over.

"Cyborg, get the car," said Robin and Cyborg quickly ran off.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and said, "You okay?"

Raven suddenly flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Thank you," she said, still out of breath and shivering all over. "You saved me."

Cyborg pulled up to them and honked the horn. "You got her?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, gently scooping Raven up into his arms. "I got her." As he picked her up he felt scratch marks going down her back. His claws had gone through her uniform and torn her skin. He cursed himself and headed for the T-car.

The four made it to the car, where Cyborg was waiting. He had gotten a blanket out of the trunk and once Beast Boy and Raven were in he covered them. Beast Boy wrapped it around her and attempted to warm her chilled skin. She still clung to him tightly and curled up so she could be close to him. It wasn't long before the hum of the car and the closeness of their bodies soothed them both into a deep sleep.

Ravens eyes slowly opened and she found herself lying on her side on her bed. She suddenly felt a sharp, stinging pain slice into her back. She winced and gasped at the pain. She tried to sit up, but she felt a hand placed onto her arm and hold her down.

"Please, you must calm down," said Starfire. "I am taking care of the scratches on your back. I am sorry if it stings."

Raven processed the information and obeyed, lying back down. She felt rather confused and tried to remember what had happened. She still felt cold and this was probably due to the fact that she was still only in her bra and panties. But, her covers were pulled all the way up, except her exposed back that Starfire was working on.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About an hour," said Starfire. "You fell asleep in the car."

"What happened to my back?" she asked.

"Beast Boy accidentally scratched it when he was stripping you," she said. She thought for a moment. "Wait… that did not came out right."

Raven gave a small smile. "It's okay, Starfire, I know what you meant," she said.

Starfire smiled, relieved. "You will not be able to heal yourself until your powers return, I am afraid," she said.

"Well that sucks," said Raven, pulling the covers up closer to her, which didn't help since her back was still exposed to the cold air.

She heard her door open and lifted her head. There stood Beast Boy in the doorway. "Rae, you awake?" he asked.

"Yes," said Raven, lying her head back down.

"Good, I was kinda getting worried there," said Beast Boy, walking over to her side. "Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now," said Raven. "I just want to warm up. How are you?"

"Me? Fine," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Still kinda cold, but fine."

"There, you are done," said Starfire, pulling Ravens blanket up over her back. Raven felt warmer instantly. "I shall leave you two alone."

"You don't have to leave, Star," said Beast Boy.

"I know, but I must tell Robin and Cyborg that Raven is awake and well," said Starfire with a smile and with that she exited. She wanted them to be alone with each other. After all that had just happened, she was sure that they would be closer now.

"Well, uh, I hope you don't mind me seeing you in your… unmentionables," he said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, well, I suppose I don't," she said, cheeks burning as well. "I mean, you did save my life, after all."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't just gonna let you drown," he said, humbly. "And I know you would've done the same for me. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well, thanks to you, I am," said Raven. "I really thought I was going to drown. That was quick thinking what you did. I don't know if even I would have thought of it."

"I was desperate," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I saw the look in your eyes. You knew that time was running out and so did I. I guess my brain only really works under real pressure."

"You give yourself too little credit," said Raven. "Do you think that the mighty Robin could have been able to figure out how to get me free? When things get that intense he always lets his anger and frustration get the better of him."

"Are you actually comparing _me_ to _Robin_?" Beast Boy laughed.

"Well, why not?" said Raven.

"Why not?" said Beast Boy. "Cuz he's _the_ Robin and I'm just Beast Boy. There's no comparison at all."

"Well I don't think so," said Raven. "I think the two of you are equally great."

"You… You do?" he asked, his heart racing.

"Yes, I do," said Raven.

"Oh, well, thanks," said Beast Boy, fully blushing.

"You're welcome," said Raven with a small smile.

"So, um, are you sure I can't get you anything?" he asked, trying to hide his blush the best he could.

"Actually, I could use another blanket," she said.

"You got it!" he said with a smile and ran out to get her a big, thick comforter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 7

Ravens powers didn't return for a full two days, and this only frustrated Robin. Even though they were physically fine, Cyborg and Beast Boy pleaded with Robin to let them call off the search for a little while. At least until Raven was well again. And the moment Raven regained her powers and had healed her scratches he had them back to work.

"Dudes, am I the only one who thinks searching the city day after day is insane?" said Beast Boy. He, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were waiting in the common room for Robin to come in and give them his plan for the day.

"The definition of insanity is repeating the same action and expecting a different result each time," said Raven. "I'd definitely say Robin's insane."

"Please, do not speak of him like that," said Starfire.

"You gotta admit, Star, Robin's not himself," said Cyborg.

Starfire sighed and said, "Yes, I know. But I do not like to hear it."

"You've never been very good with denial, Starfire," said Raven.

Starfire huffed and crossed her arms. "You are one to do the talking," she said.

"Excuse me?" said Raven.

"You are in denial as well," said Starfire. "So do not do the lecturing to me."

"Oh? And just what am I in denial about?" asked Raven, frowning at Starfire's attitude.

"You are in denial about being in love with-," she started, but Cyborg slapped his hand over her mouth.

Raven felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest and her cheeks lit up. She'd never been more thankful to Cyborg before. Though she wasn't sure why Cyborg came to her aid. Did he know something? Did Starfire, for that matter?

Beast Boy felt like he'd been given the worst cliffhanger ever imaginable. Who was Raven in denial of being in love with? Why did Cyborg have to stop Starfire? Who was she going to say? Who could Raven possibly be in love with?

Just then the common room doors opened and revealed Robin.

"Oh look! Robin's here!" said Cyborg, never being so glad to see an overly Slade obsessed Robin.

"What's going on?" asked Robin, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," said Cyborg with an awkward grin.

Starfire pulled Cyborg's hand away from her face and gave him a bit of a stink eye. But she'd deal with him later. "Please, what are we to do today?" she asked her beloved boyfriend.

"Well I've done a scan of the city to see where there's been any odd energy activity," said Robin. "I've chosen the top five sources and those are the places we're going to search today. Here are each of your assignments." He handed them each a map with their specific location highlighted. "Let's go."

And with that they all began to exit the tower. Starfire took a hold of Cyborg's arm and kept him from going ahead with the others. Once she was sure Raven and Beast Boy were out of hearing range she began.

"Cyborg, why did you prevent me from talking earlier?" she asked hotly.

"Look, Star, we're all gettin a little edgy and grumpy from this schedule Robin's had us on," said Cyborg. "But that's no reason for us to go and do or say something that we'll regret later."

"I was simply going to tell Raven that she is in denial of being in love with Beast Boy," said Starfire.

"I know," said Cyborg. "And that's why I stopped you. We all know that they're in love with one another, but they're still not aware of it yet. Do you have any idea how embarrassing and awkward it would have been if you'd revealed all? Raven probably would never forgive you."

"But I do not understand why she does not come to terms with her feelings," said Starfire. "I can not understand why Beast Boy does not either."

"They'll realize their love for each other when they're ready," said Cyborg. "And no matter what we gotta be supportive of them."

Starfire sighed and said, "You are right."

"Course I am, Star," Cyborg smiled. "Now let's get this damn day of searching over with."

The team soon split and each went their separate way to search their designated location. Robin was checking out a large warehouse on the outskirts of the city, Starfire was investigating a laboratory on the opposite side of the city, Cyborg was assigned to a car manufacturing building, Raven was going to look around the south subway system, and Beast Boy was checking out a large business building in the center of the city.

"Titans, report," said Robin a half an hour into their investigations.

"Nothin yet, man," said Cyborg.

"I too have found nothing," said Starfire.

"All clear over here," said Beast Boy.

"Dido," said Raven dryly.

"Well keep looking," said Robin. "We're bound to find something."

"Or not," said Cyborg.

Robin frowned and turned his communicator off so he could continue his search. The warehouse was big and filled with thousands of large boxes. He carefully went up and down each aisle and checked around each and every box. It was a long and tedious job, but he knew that if he left one small place unchecked that's where his lead would be.

As he looked behind a particularly heavy box he just caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and took a fighting position, ready for action.

"Who's there?" he demanded. But there was no response. He waited a few more seconds and then turned back to the box, coming face to face with a Sladebot. Before he even had time to react the Sladebot's arm flew out and slapped a taser disk to Robin's forehead. The disk lit up and a surge of electricity shot through his body. He felt his muscles jerk about and an immense pain fill his body. Then he screamed and fell into darkness.

Slowly consciousness came back to him and he opened his eyes. Everything looked hazy and unfocused. The first thing he realized was that he was being held up against a wall. He struggled to move and found that his arms and legs were fastened to the wall by clamps.

"Move all you want," said a voice from the shadows. "But it won't do you any good."

Robin frowned and growled. He knew that voice. "Slade," he said with utter hatred.

Slade laughed in his throat and walked out from the darkness. "It's been a while, Robin," he said. "Five years, correct?"

"Since we last met? Longer," said Robin.

"Oh, yes, my last meeting was with Beast Boy, wasn't it," said Slade, thinking back.

"The last time I saw you, you were fighting off Trigon with us," said Robin. "Then you were gone like the fucking coward you are."

"Say what you will, Robin, but it's been over five years and I was still easily able to kidnap you," said Slade.

"What do you want this time?" Robin spat. "Why did you abduct me?"

"Don't worry, I didn't just abduct _you_," said Slade. "Your four teammates are in their own cells in a deep medicated sleep. You see, I'm not just after you this time."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," said Robin. "Now tell me what the hell's going on!"

Slade laughed to himself and walked a bit closer to Robin. "What's your biggest fear, Robin?" he asked him.

"Like I'd tell you," said Robin through his teeth.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me," said Slade. "I already know."

"Fine, then please tell me what my biggest fear is," said Robin.

"You're afraid of losing the only person you love," said Slade. "Starfire."

Upon hearing Slade say her name, Robin tensed up and the hatred he felt for this man burned even more passionately. "I swear, if you even touch her I'll-."

"Don't worry," said Slade. "I'm not the one you should be worried about hurting her. In the end, if your love is hurt it'll be no one's fault but your own."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Tell me, Robin, what's more important to you?" Slade asked. "Capturing me or Starfire?"

Robin felt a chill go through his body. This was exactly what his dream was about. Then he remembered that Slade was the one who put the dream into his head in the first place. He was trying to manipulate him. Well, he wasn't going to take it.

"Starfire will always come first to me," he said confidently.

"Are you so certain?" asked Slade. "Do you really think your love for her will over power your hate for me?"

"I don't think so, I fucking know it!" said Robin. He wanted to break through the clamps holding him back and throttle Slade. He wanted to kill him. He had never been one to support the killing of another human being, but Slade wasn't human. He was a soulless monster. He had to die.

"If you care so much about her, then why are you only thinking about me?" asked Slade. "Why would you rather free yourself and kill me rather than save her right now?"

Robin was actually startled by this and for a moment just had a blank look on his face. Slade could hear his thoughts? Why was he only thinking about Slade? Why hadn't he considered breaking through his restraints and going off to save Starfire? Was Slade right? Did he care more about defeating him?

Slade smiled beneath his mask and while Robin was deep in thought he punched him in the stomach and then in the face with such force he was knocked out. His limp body hung on the wall for a moment until the clamps released him and he fell flat on the floor. Slade felt quite content. All was going to plan perfectly.

Again Robin found himself in darkness. He felt soaking wet and he could hear waves lapping against a shore. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head from the wet sand. He shakily lifted himself up and choked up the water he'd inhaled. It was dark out, but he could just see the silhouette of the tower. He was back on the island.

He suddenly heard sputtering and coughing on either side of him. He looked and saw that Cyborg and Starfire were on his left and Raven and Beast Boy was on his right. It looked as if they'd all met the same fate as him. He quickly crawled over to Starfire to make sure she was alright.

"Starfire," he said, helping her lift her head from the sand and water. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Robin," she cried and clung to him. "Are we alive?"

"Yes," he said, reassuringly. "He let us live." He looked up and saw Cyborg just sitting up and catching his breath. "Cyborg, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Cyborg. "Slade's damn taser nearly fried my system. I swear, if you don't kill him, I will."

Robin then turned and saw Beast Boy helping Raven like he was helping Starfire. "Beast Boy, Raven, are you alright?" he called to them.

"If you call nearly being electrocuted and drowned alright," said Raven dryly.

"Come on, dudes, let's go inside," said Beast Boy in an oddly serious tone. He got to his feet and helped Raven up.

"Don't need to ask me twice," said Cyborg standing up and following them.

Robin stood up as well and helped Starfire up. He looked her over and then held her cheek in his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I believe I am," said Starfire, though she looked a bit shaken. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," said Robin. "But as long as you're okay then so am I." He wrapped his arm around her and the two began to long trek up the island to the front door of the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 8

They all dried off and made their way to the med bay to treat their wounds. Each, with the exception of Cyborg, had burns on their skin from where the tasers had been attached. Not only that, it looked like Slade had roughed each of them up, including the girls, and they were covered with bruises. Once they'd tended the burns and made sure everything else was alright they each went their separate ways for a while. Each had quite a bit to think about.

Robin's encounter with Slade only fueled his need to find the evil man and get rid of him. Starfire, who was still a bit uneasy after her own meeting with Slade, decided to tend to Silkie to get her mind off of what had happened, Cyborg did what he always did when he needed to think and that was work in the T-car, Beast Boy headed for the gym to run all of his troubles away, and Raven went to meditate in her room.

Starfire sat on her bed, petting Silkie who sat fast asleep in her lap. She replayed her encounter with Slade over and over again. It had been horrible and she wondered if she'd ever be able to tell Robin about it.

She had been looking through the laboratory Robin had assigned her when it'd happened. She'd been looking through a cabinet when she felt something hit her back and then shock her. The next thing she knew she was walking up in a cell, her arms in alien handcuffs that she'd come to Earth with. They prevented her from using her starbolts and, not only that, they were also stuck to the wall, preventing her from attempting to smash them off. She also had had a pair of goggles over her eyes stopping her eyes from attacking as well. Even her feet were clamped to the floor.

"Where am I?" she asked, still a bit groggy.

"You're in my presence, at the moment," said a voice that echoed through the cell. It was then that Slade came into her vision.

"Slade," she said unhappily. "You shall release me at once!"

Slade walked over to her and slapped her harshly across the face. "I wouldn't raise your voice to me," he said. "After all, you're quite powerless at the moment."

Starfire decided to test this and she began to pull and struggle against her holds. It wasn't long before she concluded that she was pretty helpless. "What is your purpose for bringing me here?" she demanded.

"I simply thought the two of us should get a little more acquainted," said Slade. "After all, we're both very important people to Robin."

"You wait until he finds out you have taken me," threatened Starfire. "He shall do the kicking of your ass!"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," said Slade. "Robin's a bit indisposed at the moment."

Starfire felt her stomach drop and for a moment she was consumed with fear. But that was quickly replaced with sheer anger. "If you have endangered Robin's life in any way I shall kill you myself!" she shouted.

Slade laughed in his throat. "Don't worry, he's quite safe," said Slade. "But it's nice to know how far you'd go for him. The question is, my dear, would he go to such lengths for you?"

"Of course he would!" said Starfire. "Robin loves me and would do anything for me."

"Are you sure?" asked Slade. "Don't you sometimes wonder if that's true? He has, after all, been known to abandon everything when it comes to me, you included. What makes this time any different?"

"Robin loves me," said Starfire with sheer confidence. "Of that you shall not convince me otherwise."

"Yes, he loves you," said Slade. "But, does he love chasing me more?"

"No… of course not!" she said with a bit of hesitation.

"If that were true, then how come a few minutes ago when I spoke to him he wanted nothing more than to fight me rather than save you?" said Slade.

Starfire's eyes went wide and she looked for any ounce of doubt in Slade's eye. She found none. "You… you are lying," she said, feeling tears creep into her eyes.

"Of all the things I am, dear girl, a liar I am not," said Slade.

It was not long after that she was shocked again and awoke on the shore of the island with Robin holding her head out of the water. He'd asked if she was alright and she said that she was. But the truth was that she truly was wondering if Robin loved her more than hating Slade.

She sighed and held Silkie a little tighter. He gurgled a happy response and cuddled closer to her. She smiled softly and continued to stroke her little bumgorf. At least she knew no matter what Silkie loved her.

Cyborg lay under the T-car checking and adjusting various things. The truth was that for the first time his mind wasn't on the T-car at all. He was thinking about his own encounter with Slade. It had been unnerving, that was for sure.

At first, Cyborg was quite pleased at having the opportunity to look around a car manufacturing building. But, as he began to search, he realized how big and, to be honest, scary an empty factory could be. He did a quick scan through the whole building and then decided to do a little spying on the new car models, to get ideas for the T-car. He'd opened the door to one of the office rooms where he was met with a Sladebot that placed a taser disk on his chest, shorting out his system and temporarily shutting him down.

When his system rebooted he found himself strapped down to a table. He was unable to move his body and this concerned him. He couldn't even manage to wiggle his robotic toes.

"What's the matter, Cyborg?" asked a voice. "Can't feel your body?" Slade appeared next to him, his arms crossed behind his back. "Oh, that's right, you never can. You're just an assembly of robotic parts."

"Slade," said Cyborg. "I shoulda figured."

"Yes, you should have," said Slade matter-of-factly. "And you should have guessed by now that attempting to move is futile. Your body has been shut down. All but your head, of course."

"Gee, thanks," said Cyborg sarcastically. "So why bring me here? What could you possibly want with me?"

"Nothing at the moment," said Slade. "I just brought you here for a small chat."

"Why do I get the feeling this 'small chat' is gonna make me wanna kill ya?" asked Cyborg.

"Who doesn't want to kill me," Slade chuckled. "That's just the type of man I am, Cyborg."

"Alright, enough with the formalities," said Cyborg. "What's goin on?"

"Tell me, what's your greatest fear?" asked Slade.

"Excuse me?" asked Cyborg. "Did you really ask me to tell you, my team's greatest enemy, what my biggest phobia is?"

"No, not a phobia per say," said Slade. "What horrible thought plagues your mind each day? Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Well, if you already know the answer, then why ask me?" asked Cyborg. "You know, this'd go a whole lot quicker if you'd just get right down to the point."

"Hmm, this is quite interesting," said Slade. "This is my first real time dealing with you one on one. And even though you are virtually paralyzed you show me no fear. You're more of a businessman than Robin is."

"Thanks," said Cyborg, not really taking this compliment. "But you're still dancing around the topic. Now, tell me, what is it that I'm afraid of?"

"Don't you know?" asked Slade.

"Of course I know, I just wanna see that you know," said Cyborg with a smirk.

"Now you're getting cheeky," said Slade, narrowing his eyes. "But I'll tell you nonetheless. You fear the very thing that keeps you alive. And before you say it, no, I don't mean food or air. You know very well what you fear."

Cyborg frowned. He knew what he was getting at now. "I have no need to fear my robotic parts," he said firmly. "It's what keeps me alive and allows me to be as strong as I am."

"It's also your weakness," said Slade. "As you can see right now, you can not move. I could easily let you lie here until your battery runs out and let you slowly die. And you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"Then why don't you?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, that would be far too easy and unsatisfying," said Slade. "Your fear is what shall ultimately defeat you. That which gives you life will also be your death."

"Look, man, I've had just about enough of this," said Cyborg, growing angry.

"As you should," said Slade. "If I were in your position I'd of had enough as well. Why you put up with it I don't know."

"Put up with it? Put up with what?" asked Cyborg.

"With your teammates and so called friends treating you like a machine," said Slade. "And not a man."

"What? They don't do that," said Cyborg.

"Oh really?" said Slade. "They don't leave you in charge of everything technical? Why is it that _you_ have to create and take care of the car? Why do _you_ have to keep the computer system up and running? Why is it that whenever there's a job to be done they go straight to _you_? Is it because they think you're capable of it? Of course, but only because you're a robot. You have to realize, Cyborg, you died years ago. To the Titans, you're just a walking computer and maintenance machine."

"You're wrong," said Cyborg. "I do all that stuff because I want to, not because they make me."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Slade. "Maybe they've programmed you to think your thoughts are your own, but they're just using you to do what they want. You have the capability to create many technologically advanced things they want and need. Who can say if your thoughts are your own or not?"

Cyborg couldn't believe this. This was absolutely ludicrous! He knew his friends weren't controlling or using him. Still… there was always that small part in the back of his mind that was scared of this. He'd been scared of it ever since his life had been saved when he was turned into a cyborg.

"My… my thoughts are my own," he said. "No one tells me what to do."

"Not that you'd have a choice if they were," said Slade. "For all you know, they program your brain at night so you'll do what they want the next day."

"No," said Cyborg, growing upset. "I'd know if I were doing something of my own free will or if I was being programmed to."

"Would you?" asked Slade. And with that he went to Cyborg and flipped a switch on his body, turning him off.

The next thing Cyborg knew he was washing up on the shore of the island. He looked over and saw Robin helping Starfire and beyond that Beast Boy was helping Raven. For a moment a feeling of betrayal came over him; that these people whom he thought were his friends had been using him. He quickly shook these thoughts off when Robin asked him if he was alright. He knew his friends would never do something like that.

He slid out from under the T-car and got back to his feet. He whipped his hands and face of the oil and grease he'd become covered in and looked over his work. He could only fix and adjust the T-car for so long. He thought about maybe making another, just to get his mind off of the situation. Anything was better than thinking, really.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 9

Beast Boy ran a good steady pace on the treadmill. Beads of sweat coursed down his face and dripped off. But he wasn't about to stop. He had to run. After talking to Slade he wanted to do nothing more than run away. He figured running on a treadmill would have to do. He knew he couldn't abandon the team, as much as he felt it was the right thing to do.

He'd been looking around the large business building, as he'd been instructed, and found nothing. He knew he wouldn't find anything and even thought about just sitting around until the others were done. Why should he waste his time and energy looking around when he knew nothing was there?

So he sat in an office chair and pushed himself around one of the offices. What else was there to do? He timed himself going around the desk and even ventured outside of the office to go up and down the halls. He'd been having a great time until he turned a corner and ran into a Sladebot. He didn't even have time to transform; the Sladebot placed a taser disk onto his forehead and in a flash of pain he was out cold.

He awoke sitting on the floor of a cell. His arms and legs were chained to the floor and wall. He was able to stand up and even walk a few feet forward before the chains stopped him. He couldn't believe how stupid his captor was. He smirked and went to change into a snake so he could escape the chains, but found that when he attempted to shape-shift his body he was shocked horribly.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said a voice. Beast Boy looked up and through the bars of his cell he saw Slade standing ever so confidently. "You're not going anywhere."

"Slade," he growled.

"Of course," said Slade, opening the cell door and walking in.

Beast Boy lunged at him, but his chains held him back. No matter, he leaned forward and got as close to Slade as possible. "What the hell do you want with me?" he asked through his teeth.

"Nothing at the moment," said Slade. "I just want to talk."

Beast Boy relaxed and backed up a little, so he could stand up correctly. "Ha! I find that hard to believe," he said.

Slade chuckled and said, "My, my. You certainly have grown since I saw you last. What was it, Beast Boy? Five years ago?"

Beast Boy bared his fangs at Slade and growled again. "I'll ask you again. What the hell do you want with me?"

"You were still in love with Terra then," said Slade, ignoring Beast Boy's question. "Tell me, do you still feel the same way about her now?"

"You leave Terra out of this," he spat. "She's happy now and that's all I'd ever want for her."

"Ah," said Slade. "Spoken like a man that's moved on and fallen in love again. Tell me, who's the lucky lady this time?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" shouted Beast Boy.

"So you admit, you're in love," said Slade.

Beast Boy cursed himself for giving so much away. "What does my current love interest have to do with you kidnapping me?" he asked.

"Tell me, Beast Boy, what's your greatest fear?" asked Slade.

"What's it to you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, I'm just curious," said Slade.

"Yeah right," Beast Boy laughed. "What's your next plan? Exploit my fears to make me do what you want? Not gonna happen, dude."

Slade laughed to himself and said, "Your attitude is exactly the same as your teammates'. I find it quite amusing that after all these years you're all still working together."

"We have a lot of similar interests," said Beast Boy. "Including killing you!"

"Yes, yes, I know," said Slade, a bit sick of hearing this from all of the Titans. "But we've been digressing. I asked you what your greatest fear was."

"And I said fuck you!" said Beast Boy.

"I know what your greatest fear is," said Slade. "You're afraid of something that lies deep within you. Something… primal."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he growled again. "I'm not scared of that thing," he said. "I've got it completely under control."

"Indeed," said Slade. "Beast Boy, have you noticed something about each time you've transformed into your beast-like primal form?"

"Yeah, that I can kick anyone's ass and that includes yours," said Beast Boy a bit smugly.

"I've noticed something else," said Slade. "You've only transformed to protect one person. Do you know who that person is?" Beast Boy knew very well who that person was. And if Slade knew then he was in serious trouble. "Raven."

Beast Boy lunged at Slade again, but was unable to reach him, no matter how much he struggled against the chains. Slade smiled beneath his mask and Beast Boy could tell. This only infuriated him further. But he knew that if he admitted anything Slade would use it against him. "She needed protection and that's just what I did," he said firmly. "I protected her."

"The way I see it, I think you're in love with her," said Slade.

"Ha! Think what you want," said Beast Boy. The best way to protect Raven right now was to deny all of his feelings for her. "Raven's my teammate and friend. And she'll _never_ be anything more than that!"

"I see," said Slade. "In that case, how do you know the next time you transform into your beast form you won't kill her? After all, you've attacked all of your other friends. If she gets in your way you should have no problem taking her down."

"I… I might attack her, but I'd never kill her," said Beast Boy.

"Not that you could control yourself if you tried," said Slade. "Admit it, Beast Boy, when your primal side is released you have no way to stop it. And Raven, as well as your other friends, is as good as dead. But I'm sure you'd be able to live with the guilt. After all, it was your fault your own parents died."

At this Beast Boy finally snapped and screamed, "You fucking asshole! I'll kill you!" He pulled and yanked against his chains but found it futile. He decided, to hell with the pain, he was going to transform until he was free. He attempted various animals, but each time a horrible shock went through his body until finally he fell unconscious after nearly electrocuting himself.

The next thing he knew he was waking up on the shore of the island, choking on water. He looked next to him and saw Raven coughing and choking as well. He helped her sit up and saw that the others were there as well.

He finally came to a stop on the treadmill and was gasping for breath. His muscles were burning and he was drenched in sweat. He sat down and did his best to catch his breath. He'd never run so intensely for so long before. Now he was going to take a shower and try to hang out with his friends. He didn't want to think anymore.

Raven sat in her room in her usual lotus position, deep in meditation. Meditation wasn't just about centering herself and keeping her emotions in check, it was also a time for her to think and reflect. And currently she was reflecting on her own time spent with Slade.

She'd flown up and down the subway system, where she'd been assigned, looking for any sign of Slade. Of course she couldn't find a thing that was even slightly suspicious and she wished her powers hadn't come back for another few days. It was nice not having to look for Slade. She knew that he would come to them and to look for him was pointless. But no one usually heeded her advice.

She had been flying down a tunnel when she heard a train coming. She flew out of there as quickly as she could and waited on the platform. And just as it finished passing by a Sladebot flew off the back of it and slammed a taser disk to her forehead. She knew she was lucky that she hadn't fallen onto the tracks. She could have definitely been electrocuted and died if she had.

She awoke being pinned to a wall. Her arms, legs, and head were clamped to it and she was unable to move. She looked around and saw that she was being held in a cell. She tried to move, but found she was completely stuck. She concentrated and attempted to use her dark energy to break her binds, but found that her powers were gone.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"You're not happy?" said a voice. "I would think finding out you no longer have your powers would be thrilling." Slade walked out from the darkness and approached her.

"And just why would it be thrilling?" asked Raven.

"You're no longer bound by your emotions," said Slade.

"Maybe not, but I'm bound to a wall at your mercy," said Raven. "I'd rather be emotionless, if you don't mind."

Slade chuckled in his usual manner. "It's been some time since we've been alone together, Raven," he said. "Of course, you remember when that was, right?"

"How could I forget?" Raven spat. "You were stupid enough to trust my father and he took you for all you were worth. Tell me, Slade, how did it feel to be the used instead of the user?"

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Slade. "He used you as well."

"The difference is that I didn't have a choice," said Raven. "You did."

"You didn't have a choice?" said Slade. "If I remember correctly, you most certainly did. But you accepted your destiny."

"What does it matter?" asked Raven, hotly. "It happened and it's over."

"But only when you accepted what you are," said Slade.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Raven.

"Face it, Raven, as strong and brave as you are, in the end you're just a demon," said Slade.

"Correction, I'm only half demon," said Raven. "And I don't act on that part of me anyway."

"In other words you're afraid of it," said Slade. "I would be too, if I were you. Demons are the most feared and hated creatures in existence."

"Apart from you," said Raven. "You know nothing about demons, you bastard."

"I know enough," said Slade. "I know that no one will ever love a demon. You know that too, don't you?"

"Love is overrated," said Raven, hiding how painful his words were.

"Oh? If it's so overrated then why do you feel it?" asked Slade.

"I don't," said Raven firmly.

"You don't?" said Slade. "You don't feel love? Are you saying that you're not in love?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Raven.

"Oh, but I think you are," said Slade. "And I think you're in love with one of your own teammates."

"That simply shows how little you know," said Raven, her heart racing.

"So you're not in love with Beast Boy?" asked Slade.

Raven felt herself go pale for a moment, but she quickly shook it off. "Of course not," said Raven.

"Good," said Slade. "Because he certainly doesn't love you." He pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit a button. A screen lowered and Raven was shown an image of Slade and Beast Boy talking.

"…still in love with Terra then. Tell me, do you still feel the same way about her now?"

"You leave Terra out of this," Beast Boy spat.

The screen fizzled and showed another moment between Slade and Beast Boy.

"Raven's my teammate and friend. And she'll _never_ be anything more than that!" yelled Beast Boy.

Slade rewound the video.

"Raven's my teammate and friend. And she'll _never_ be anything more than that!" yelled Beast Boy.

Raven felt a horrible pain in her chest. One she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. There it was. Clear as day. Beast Boy didn't love her or even like her in any special way. She finally knew for sure that her feelings for him were futile. He was still in love with Terra.

"Looks like I was right," said Slade. "No one loves a demon and no one ever will."

Raven had no control over what happened next. She felt a tear drip down her cheek. The next thing she knew she'd lost consciousness again and regained it soaking wet and choking on water. She found herself on the shore of the island with her four other teammates.

She lowered from her position in the air and rested on her bed and she still felt that pain in her chest. She'd known all along that Beast Boy didn't love her. But to hear him actually say that he didn't like her finally put a stop to all of her heart's dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 10

It'd been some time since everyone in Titans Tower had been this depressed. Each wanted to keep to them selves and yet, at the same time, be together. It was a horrible conflict and none were exactly sure what to do. Each locked themselves in their room and did their best to keep busy. Robin had decided to call off the search for Slade, for now. It was clear that each of their meetings with him had rattled them and they were in no condition to fight.

Raven slowly opened her door and peered outside. No one was around. She slipped out of her room and began the walk to the common room. She walked slowly, but at a steady pace. She didn't know why, but she felt empty. That was a lie. She knew very well why she felt empty. It was a horrid feeling and she wanted nothing more than for it to go away.

She made it to the common room and went to put some tea on. She filled her teakettle and placed it on a burner. She then went over to the couch and sat down. It was mid afternoon and no one was around. She found this very odd, but she understood why, considering the circumstances. Everyone was upset. When Slade wanted to touch upon a nerve he did it and he did it well.

Suddenly she heard the common room doors open. She turned and to her horror it was Beast Boy. She quickly turned back around and stayed completely still. She hoped he'd ignore her and leave. Well, she didn't hope that, but she knew it'd be better if he did. But he didn't ignore her. He came right over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," she said, looking down into her lap.

"So, um, how're your burns?" he asked.

"I healed them," said Raven. "Yours?"

"Still kinda sting," said Beast Boy. "Would you mind healing them for me?"

Raven bit her lip and cursed him. "Of course not," she sighed and looked to him. She could see the burn on his forehead. She lifted her hand and placed it a few inches from the burn. A light blew aura seeped from her hand and touched his burn, healing it. In a few seconds the skin was completely healed. "There."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

But she did not smile back. She just went back to how she was sitting before, looking down into her lap. How she wanted him to just leave. If he didn't love or like her then why did he have to be near her like this? She'd rather he hated her. At least then he'd have the decency to leave her alone.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Beast Boy, who could see the trouble in her face.

"No, not really," said Raven, honestly. "Listen, Beast Boy, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for a while."

"What? Why?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just respect my wishes," she said as her teakettle began to whistle. She stood up and went to take care of it.

Beast Boy watched as she jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. He felt very confused. They had been slowly getting closer and then suddenly she wanted nothing to do with him. Why? Did Slade say something to her?

"Raven, if you're upset about something, you can tell me," he said, going to her.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind at the moment and I don't need your damn annoying presence around to bother me," she said coldly as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Uh, okay then, fine," he said, still a bit unsure of what her problem was. "I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you," she said, stirring some honey into her tea.

Beast Boy watched her for a few more seconds and then went back over to the couch. He plopped down and grabbed the remote. He turned the television on, but he kept his attention on Raven. His eyes might have been staring at the screen, but his ears were listening to Raven. They were like his second set of eyes.

He listened as she finished making her tea and then left the common room. Upon her exit he sighed and began to think. Why was she suddenly being so cold to him? He couldn't understand it. All he wanted to do was protect her and make her happy. Didn't she understand that by now?

He sighed again and decided to finally pay attention to the television. He found an old horror movie and settled in. He hoped it could take his mind off of everything. It wasn't long before he heard the common room doors open. He turned and saw Cyborg enter.

"Hey dude," said Beast Boy.

"Hey man," said Cyborg, walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"What've you been up to?" asked Beast Boy.

"Eh, nothin," said Cyborg. "You?"

"Same," said Beast Boy, shrugging. "Everyone's pretty freaked out from seeing Slade, huh?"

"Pretty much," said Cyborg. "I certainly didn't enjoy it."

"Yeah, me neither," said Beast Boy. "And I think he did something to Raven to turn her against me."

"What do ya mean?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, I found her in here and I was gonna attempt to see if she was okay," said Beast Boy. "She made eye contact with me once and after awkwardly avoiding me the best she could she told me to leave her alone. I mean, I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Who knows what Slade might've told her," said Cyborg. "Just do what she wants for now. I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I hope so," said Beast Boy. It grew quiet between the two for a moment. Then Beast Boy remembered something from the day before. "Hey, Cy, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," said Cyborg.

"Well, yesterday Starfire was getting really upset with Raven and she said that she was in denial of being in love with someone," said Beast Boy. "But then _you_ covered her mouth. Who's Raven in denial of being in love with?"

Cyborg chuckled and said, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Oh, uh, I'm just curious is all," said Beast Boy. "I mean, it's not every day that Raven falls in love, you know?"

"You sure that's it?" asked Cyborg with a smirk. "You're just curious?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, why else would I ask?" said Beast Boy.

"I don't know," said Cyborg. "You tell me."

Beast Boy frowned. He was sick of doing this dance of words with Cyborg. "Look, are you gonna tell me who she's in love with or not?" he asked hotly.

"Nope," said Cyborg with a smile.

"Why the hell not?" asked Beast Boy angrily.

"Cuz I love how pissed you get when I know somethin that you don't," said Cyborg.

"It's not just you!" said Beast Boy. "Practically everyone in the tower knows except me. Why the hell can't I know?"

"I don't know, Beast Boy," said Cyborg. "Why the hell would _you_ be the only one not to know who Raven's in love with? Maybe you should think about that. If ya actually use your brain for once ya might be able to figure it out on your own."

"Ugh, I'll just go ask Starfire," said Beast Boy, standing up.

"She's sworn to secrecy, just like me," Cyborg called after him.

"Dude, why the hell is the whole world against me?" said Beast Boy as he stormed out of the common room.

Cyborg laughed to himself and changed the channel to something he liked. He loved how riled up he could get Beast Boy. The poor guy was completely clueless. Raven was head over heals in love with him, just like he was for her, and he couldn't tell?

Beast Boy walked down the hall, still a bit steamed. But as he walked it melted away and was replaced with depression. Raven was in love. The woman he was in love with was in love with another man. He was probably smart, polite, quiet, and mature. That was the type of guy Raven had always liked. Someone she could have intelligent conversations with. Someone who could take care of her. Someone other than him.

He stopped outside of her room and stared at her door; that cold, gray door that always seemed to be separating them. He read the black lettering upon the door and sighed. Raven. Their relationship had changed and developed the most out of everyone else's.

"Why, Rae?" he sighed and rested his head on her cold door. "Why can't you see how much _I_ love you? Why did you have to go and fall in love with some other guy? Why not me?" He began to feel his frustration getting the better of him and he slammed his hand on her door a few times. "Why not me?!" he said in a loud, aggravated voice and finally pounded her door.

Suddenly her door slid open and he nearly fell into her room, and into her. Raven stood on the other side, looking quite perplexed. "Beast Boy, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said, feeling quite embarrassed at being caught. "Just, um, just saw a fly and killed it on your door."

"You killed a fly?" she asked, arching her eyebrow. "You, animal rights activist and dedicated vegetarian, killed a fly?"

He realized his mistake and thought as quickly as he could. "Well, uh, yeah," he said. "I mean, usually I wouldn't, but, um, this fly was… bad."

"Bad?" said Raven.

"Yeah, bad," said Beast Boy. "See, I kinda was a fly a few seconds ago and as I was zipping through the tower I met up with this other fly and he was bein a real, uh, asshole, so I turned back to myself and then crushed him on your door."

Raven just stared at him for a few awkward, silent moments. Finally she sighed and said, "Whatever, just don't go killing anymore asshole flies on my door." And with that she closed her door on him.

Once she'd closed it, Raven stood there for a moment, a slight smile on her face. She even let out a chuckle or two. Beast Boy sure could think on his feet. Not that he could ever lie convincingly, but it was quite entertaining to see him trying to think as fast as he could. She knew one thing for sure; he hadn't killed a fly on her door. She wasn't sure why he'd been pounding it, but she no longer cared.

She sighed and went back to her bed. She hated how he could make her smile and how he could make her laugh. She hated how her whole day brightened when he walked into the room. She hated that the one person she'd had no control over giving her heart to had no intention of ever giving her his. He'd already given it away to another.

"Why Beast Boy?" she said softly. "Why did I have to go and fall in love with you? Why you?" She felt tears well into her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Why you?"

She began to weep and various items in her room began to melt and move about. That was another thing she hated about him. He made her feel. She wasn't supposed to feel, yet he was relentless about it. Because of him she felt happiness, excitement, sadness, depression, all emotions she'd vowed to keep away from her.

She took in a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. This was certainly no time to get hysterical; if you call softly crying into your knees hysterical. She took up her lotus position once more and began to meditate. It was time to suppress everything; everything that made her feel, everything that basically made her human. She didn't want to feel anymore. Existing alone was hard enough without the complication of emotions.

Beast Boy felt like a fool. He stood in his room and continually banged his head against the wall. "Why (bang) the hell (bang) am I (bang) so (bang) fucking (bang) stupid!" he said. He placed his face, and aching head, in his hands and groaned. "A fly? A fucking fly?! I could have said anything else, but no, I chose to say I killed a fly. She must think I'm so stupid. What the hell was I thinking? No wonder she doesn't love me. I'm such an idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot!"

He crawled up to his top bunk and lay there, looking up at the ceiling. Why did love have to be so complicated? It wasn't fair. Life was hard enough already. Why couldn't love be something easy and understandable?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 11

Night fell and the Titans slowly made their way to their beds, though it'd be some time before they could each get a decent night's sleep. Thoughts Slade had implanted in their minds made them feel restless and when they did fall asleep they were plagued with unpleasant dreams.

It had been three days since they'd been attacked and kidnapped by Slade, only to be released after he'd spoken with each of them. Things remained quiet and as much as they tried to get their normal routines back in, it was just still too hard and awkward.

Robin was being oddly calm and not talking about Slade at all. Starfire was worried about Robin's behavior and watched him closely. Cyborg had been quiet and kept to himself most of the time, only choosing to hang out with Beast Boy. Raven was being her usual withdrawn self and rarely left her room. Beast Boy was bored, and depressed, and did whatever he could to keep himself busy, which included doing his best to leave Raven alone.

Starfire stood looking into her vanity mirror, brushing her long red hair. Behind her reflection she could see Robin sitting on their bed, going through files and making notes. This was what he did whenever he couldn't get Slade off of his mind. He went through other criminal's records and tried to force himself to work on some other unsolved case.

"Robin, how does your cheek feel?" she asked as she continued to brush.

"Still a little sore," he said, not looking up from the papers. The punch Slade had delivered to his face had given him a mighty bruise on his cheek and Starfire was, of course, still concerned about it.

"Would you like some of the aspirin?" she asked, putting her hair brush down and turning towards him.

"No thanks, Star," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Oh," said Starfire. "Okay." She went over to the bed and crawled in next to him. For a while she just sat there, quietly reading over his shoulder. She hated it when he did this. She hated how he would ignore her. She pressed a little closer to him until her body touched his. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Starfire?" he said, breaking the silence.

Startled, she quickly sat up. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning and finally looking at her.

"Oh, uh, yes," she said. "I suppose."

Robin sighed and closed the file he'd been looking through. "You're worried about me, aren't you?" he asked. "You're worried about… us."

Starfire was quiet for a moment, a bit taken back at his forwardness. "Well, truthfully, yes," she said, looking away from him. "I am worried about you and about… us."

"You don't need to be," he said, moving a little closer to her.

"I don't?" she asked, innocently.

"No, of course not," he said. "Look, I know Slade's been trying to make us both think that I don't care enough about you or something, but he couldn't be more wrong. I love you, Starfire, and nothing is going to change that. I just need you to bear with me right now and be by my side. Slade's really trying to destroy us this time, I can feel it. And I know I'm going to start acting, or have already started acting, like I don't care about you or that I'm ignoring you, but that's because I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" asked Starfire. "I do not understand."

"I'm trying to keep you away from Slade because he's going to try and use you against me," said Robin. "And so the more I find out the less I want to tell you because I don't want you involved with this damn Slade hunt at all. Do you understand?"

"I think so," said Starfire, trying to grasp at his explanation. "So, you are ignoring me because you are trying to keep Slade from using me?"

"Basically," said Robin. "He's trying to turn you against me and turn me against myself. He's constantly watching us. Whenever we leave this tower he's got spies of all sorts keeping an eye on us and our behavior. So I've been trying to act like I normally would, but also keep alert because I know what's going on. Doing all of this, plus acting like you're just my teammate in public when you're actually the woman I love is just all so damn frustrating. So, if I snap at you it's only because I'm so overwhelmed, Star."

"Then you truly do not mean to be so mean to me?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said, taking her hands. "You mean everything to me. That's why I'm doing my best to protect you from being used by Slade. If I had it my way I'd get you out of here and out of harms way. But, I know I can't do that because the team needs you and, more importantly, I need you. You're what keeps me going, Star."

Starfire wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. "Oh, Robin, you are what keeps me going as well," she said, tears welling into her eyes. "I do not know what I would do without you."

He pulled out of her embrace and kissed her strongly, to which she instantly complied. She felt an immense relief wash over her, knowing that the only reason he had been treating her poorly was because he was trying to keep her safe. Sure, he was going about it the wrong way, but she could forgive him for that. He had her best interests at heart, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Screams. That was all she could hear. Screams. Cyborg's scream. Starfire's scream. Robin's scream. Beast Boy's scream. All four of their screams which stood out against the millions of other cries and wails and please for help. Their voices echoed and rang in her ears. She grabbed her head and tried to block out the sound, but no matter how much she tried, there was no stopping the sound of the screams.

She stood in darkness with nothing but the sounds of the screams to keep her company. She looked down at her hands and saw blood dripping off of them. And she knew that it was not her own. And that was what scared her most. She felt as if it was streaming off of her hands, as if there was a never ending flow of blood. She tried to wipe it all away, but it all remained.

"No!" she cried as she fell to her knees. "This isn't happening. I didn't do this. I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"But you did," he voice echoed above the screams and cries.

"No!" she screamed at the invisible voice. "You're lying!"

"They're all gone," he said. "But even in death their screams won't seem to die."

"Stop it!" she cried. "I don't want to hear them anymore. I don't want to feel, see, and smell this blood! Make it stop!"

"Embrace it!" he ordered. "You can not hide who you are. You love blood. You love its feel, it's smell, it's taste."

"Liar!" she screamed.

He chuckled evilly to himself. "Taste it for yourself and tell me you do not hunger for it," he said.

"I won't!" she said firmly.

"Then starve and let their blood go to waste," he said. "I care not. Let their deaths be meaningless. But know this daughter; their blood will taste just as sweet whether they be on your hands or on mine."

* * *

Ravens eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily and clutching her sheets tightly; a cold sweat was peppered all over her body. She shakily released her grasp on the sheets and sat up. She sighed and ran her fingers through her moistened hair. How long would she have to suffer from these horrid nightmares? They shook her to her very core and she hated it.

She looked around and saw many of her possessions on the floor, a few broken. That was the other thing she hated about nightmares; they always left a mess for her to clean up afterwards. She crawled out of bed and cleaned up her room. Then she changed into her usual attire and headed out to the common room.

She found that her teammates were still in bed and she was glad for that. She could actually get her morning cup of tea and relax without being bothered, just like she was used to. Things were somewhat getting back to normal.

She began to think about the nightmare. She despised them. She truly did. She was sure no one else had nightmares like her. No one else had Trigon the Terrible for a father. She hated seeing her friends in agony, the innocent dying horrible deaths; sometimes at her own hands.

She suddenly realized that she was sitting on the couch with a half empty cup of tea. She didn't even remember making it. Time sure does fly when one is lost in one's own thoughts.

"Raven, you alright?" asked Cyborg, who was now standing right in front of her.

She gave a small gasp and jumped. "What?" she asked quite startled.

"Jesus, I thought you'd gone brain dead for a moment there," said a relieved Cyborg. "I've been talkin to ya for like ten minutes. You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind."

"We all do," said Cyborg with an understanding smile and went back into the kitchen to make his breakfast. "Anythin you wanna talk about?"

"No, not at the moment," she sighed and took a sip of her now cold tea. She stood up and went into the kitchen to make herself another cup. As she did the common room doors opened and revealed a very groggy Beast Boy, still in his pajamas.

"Dude, is it just me or do you guys feel even more tired after sleeping lately?" he asked.

"It's not you," said Cyborg. "I'm fully charged up and I feel like I'm goin on half a battery. Guess not even my robotic parts can give me a perfect psyche. Fucking Slade and his fucking dreams."

"Tell me about it," said Raven as she refilled her teacup. "I can't wait to infect his mind and give him a taste of his own medicine."

"You're definitely the girl for _that_ job," Beast Boy chuckled as he reached up over Ravens head to grab his frying pan, since Cyborg wouldn't let him cook tofu in his. "Don't mind me," he said as he pressed his chest up against her back, pinning her between him and the stove. Beast Boy was known for not respecting people's personal spaces, especially at breakfast time. He was always crawling on, leaning over, or pushing someone out of the way. So this wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. But this time doing this made his heart jump with excitement and he couldn't help the proud, pleasured smile that crept over his lips.

Raven felt a surge of emotion and it overwhelmed her. Due to this she lost it. Her teacup, full of fresh hot tea, exploded all over her. She let out a painful yelp and jumped back in pain, knocking into Beast Boy, whose fingers were just on his pan, and sending him flying backwards. The pan was lifted off of its hook and it fell right onto Ravens unprotected head. She cried out with pain and held onto her head, taking another step backwards. She stepped right onto Beast Boy's bare foot and he yelled out in pain.

Cyborg had watched the whole thing and suddenly burst out laughing. It had felt like forever since he'd laughed and he did so to his heart's content. Raven was in an enormous amount of pain, what with the scalding tea burning her skin and the large lump that was swelling on the top of her head and Beast Boy was hopping around, holding his injured foot.

"Raven, what the hell's wrong with you?!" Beast Boy yelled angrily.

"Oh my God, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Cyborg howled.

"Who the hell wears fucking shoes when they get up?" said Beast Boy hotly. He looked to Raven and saw her on her knees on the kitchen floor, holding her head and shaking all over. His attitude immediately changed. "Rae, you okay?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm in a lot of pain, so could you please stop yelling? And Cyborg, shut up!"

Cyborg immediately shut up. Beast Boy got down on his knees and said, "Here, let me see." He lifted her chin up and saw that her whole face had been burned by the hot water and he winced. "Cy, what do we do for burns?"

"I can take care of the burns, just get me some ice for my head," she said. "I can't concentrate and heal myself if my head is throbbing."

"You got it," said Beast Boy, forgetting about his foot and going to the fridge.

Cyborg helped her over to the couch and Beast Boy gingerly put an icepack on the lump on her head. She would just have to put up with the pain of the burns until her head felt better, which she would heal as well. Cyborg went back to cooking his breakfast and Beast Boy waited his turn.

"Sorry about your foot," said Raven.

"My what?" he asked, having forgotten about his foot entirely. "Oh, that, don't worry about it. Didn't really hurt. You know me; I'm a baby when it comes to pain. I could never be this calm if I was burned and a frying pan fell on my head."

"It's more like being in shock rather than being calm," said Raven, leaning back into the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 12

The common room doors opened and in walked Robin and Starfire, who had finally gotten up. The three other Titans always knew what those two had been doing when they got up last.

"Good morning, friends," said Starfire cheerfully.

"Good morning," they all replied.

"Why's there a pan on the floor?" asked Robin, who didn't miss anything.

"It fell," said Raven, who was still holding the icepack to her injury.

"Yeah, onto Ravens head," Beast Boy added.

"Oh, Raven, are you okay?" asked Starfire, flying over to her friend. She gasped upon seeing her face. "Raven! Your face is red!"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Really, it's nothing to get excited about."

"Although it was pretty damn funny," Cyborg chuckled to himself.

"Hey, don't laugh at her cuz she got hurt," said Beast Boy.

"Hey, man, you yelled at her," said Cyborg.

"That was before I saw she was hurt!" said Beast Boy.

"Doesn't matter, you still yelled at her for just steppin on your foot," said Cyborg. "You shoulda known it was an accident."

"And you just stood there and watched without even trying to fucking help!" Beast Boy fumed.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Robin ordered. "Jesus, it's not even ten and already we've got two Titans about to get into a fist fight and one with a concussion."

"And two who've just gotten laid," Raven added, slowly standing up.

Robin and Starfire blushed while Cyborg and Beast Boy forgot all about their fight and broke out laughing. Satisfied, Raven headed for her room so she could calm down and heal her injuries.

She sat on her bed and lifted a hand to her head. She placed it on her lump and a soft blue light quickly healed it. She then placed her face in her hands and did the same. She was still in her damp leotard, so she changed into a fresh one. She was lucky she hadn't been burned anywhere other than her face, although having your face burned was never lucky.

A little while later, when she was deep into her book, she heard someone knock on her door. It had been some time since this had happened, since everyone had been keeping to themselves. She placed her book aside and went to her door, slowly sliding it aside, but only an inch. Who should be on the other side but Beast Boy.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey, just came to see how you're feeling," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"I'm fine," she said simply. She wasn't about to show him how happy it made her that he'd come to check on her.

"Oh, okay," he said. "Um… your face looks better. I mean, it's not so red."

"I healed it," said Raven.

"Yeah, I figured," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

A silence crept in between them and for a while the two just stood there. Raven looked everywhere but at him, for whenever she did she felt her heart ache. Beast Boy was doing the same as her, only because he knew if he stared at her she'd tell him he was creeping her out or something. Finally, the silence could be taken no longer.

"So," he said.

"So," she repeated.

"Um… how've you been?" he asked. "I mean, I haven't spoken to you in a couple days."

"I've been fine," she said. "You?"

"Uh, fine I guess," said Beast Boy. He looked to the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I've… missed spending time with you."

"Y-You have?" she said surprised, her heart racing.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged, trying to act as cool as he could. He didn't want her to know how much he'd truly missed seeing her. "Do you think you could tell me what I did, now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I must have done something to make you want me to stay away from you," said Beast Boy. "And, whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"Beast Boy… you don't have to apologize for anything," she sighed. "This is my problem, not yours."

"Slade didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked. "I mean, you only started avoiding me after we had that run in with him."

"No, he didn't do anything to me," said Raven. "At least, he didn't do anything he didn't do to the rest of you."

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Well, that's good. I was a little nervous there for a second. So, do I still have to stay away from you?"

Raven sighed and said, "I guess not."

"Well _that_ sure sounded convincing," he said sarcastically. "Rae, if you still don't want me around you just have to say so."

"Trust me, it's not that I don't want you around," said Raven.

"Then how come you were all mean to me a few days ago?" he asked.

"It was the only way I knew to get you to leave me alone," said Raven. "I'm sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it."

"Well, that's good," he said, feeling quite relieved. "So, you wanna go do something? I don't think I can stand being inside for another second."

"I don't think it's safe for us to leave," said Raven. "Slade's probably out there waiting for us."

"Now you're sounding like Robin," Beast Boy laughed. "Come on, just for a few minutes."

"Why don't you ask Cyborg?" she suggested. "I've noticed he's been alone a lot lately."

"I was with Cy all morning," said Beast Boy. "Like I said, if you don't want to be around me then just say so. I just thought it'd be nice if the two of us got out of here. I bet you're going just as stir-crazy as I am."

"Well… I am getting a bit bored of never leaving the tower," said Raven, thinking. She knew she shouldn't be with Beast Boy, for it would only upset her, but she had barely seen him those past few days. She wanted to be with him. So what if he didn't like her the way she liked him, he was kind to her and that was good enough. "And I could use some fresh air."

"Cool, let's go then!" he said very excitedly and grabbed her hand, jerking her right out of her room. He'd done it! He'd asked her to hang out with him, just the two of them all alone, and she'd agreed! And it wasn't as painful as he thought it was going to be.

"But what if Robin finds out?" she asked, a bit startled that he had taken hold of her hand to pull her into the hallway.

"Since when do you care what Robin thinks?" he chuckled and began leading her down the hallway as quickly as he could.

"Well, if you don't care then how come we're running?" she asked, doing her best to keep up with him. He might have still had her hand, but his legs were longer than hers, so he was faster.

"Cuz I don't wanna get in trouble!" he laughed and led her up the stairs to the roof.

Raven smiled and held onto his hand a bit tighter. Beast Boy felt her hand hold his a little stronger and smiled as well. Of course, neither knew of the other's reaction to this whole hand holding thing. They made it up to the roof and each took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Ahh, I feel better already!" said Beast Boy, basking in the sunshine. "It feels so good to be in the sun again."

"It is refreshing," said Raven. "Um, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"You're… you're still holding my hand," she said a bit shyly.

Beast Boy looked and saw that he still had a firm hold of her hand. He released his hand from hers and gave an awkward laugh and smile.

"Uh, heh, sorry about that," he said. "Just, um, got excited about being outside, that's all."

"Don't worry," said Raven. "I know."

He heard something odd in her voice. He could have just been imagining it, but she sounded a little sad. Something about her statement didn't sound right in his ears. But, he decided to shake it off. They were together and alone; he couldn't mess this up.

"So, uh, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Going outside was your idea," said Raven. "You tell me."

"Okay then," he said with a smile. "Let's fly around for a little while. I need to stretch my wings out."

"Sounds-," started Raven, but she was cut short when their communicators started to beep. "-like Robin caught us."

They both sighed and flipped their communicators open. Sure enough, there was Robin. "Where are you two?" he asked.

"We were just getting some fresh air, dude," said Beast Boy, trying his best not to growl.

"Well come back inside," said Robin.

"Robin, do you really think Slade cares if we step onto the roof?" asked Raven.

"This has nothing to do with that," said Robin. "Someone's broken into the xenothium storage facility. Now get down here." And with that the screen went blank.

"So much for going out," said Raven, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, figures," said Beast Boy, quite miffed.

It wasn't long before the team suited up and was off. They hated dealing with xenothium, since it was so unstable and dangerous, and they knew this wasn't going to be easy. They just hoped they could keep it together. This was their first real mission since their Slade encounters.

They arrived at the xenothium storage facility and quickly headed inside to see what was going on. The team decided to split up and search as thoroughly as they could. They needed to find out who'd broken in as quickly as they could.

"Titans, anything?" asked Robin through his communicator.

"Negative," said Cyborg. "It doesn't look like anybody was over where I am."

"It does not look like anything was disturbed over here either," said Starfire.

"Everything's in order in my section," said Raven.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna come see this," said Beast Boy.

"Why, what have you found?" asked Robin, making his way to where Beast Boy was.

"A few of our old friends," said Beast Boy.

The four other Titans made it to Beast Boy and saw his reason for concern. He was in a backroom where there were hundreds of Sladebots, asleep.

"Are they not on?" asked Starfire.

"They're probably set up with motion detectors," said Raven.

"Raven's right," said Robin. "Don't go any closer or they'll all activate."

"Think Slade's here, too?" asked Cyborg, looking around suspiciously.

"He's too much of a coward to actually face us," said Beast Boy. "That's why he has all these Sladebots waiting for us."

"Did we simply discover his storage for his robots or was this to be a trap?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," said Robin. "But we're not taking any chances. We've got to destroy them."

"Alright," said Cyborg with a smile and he charged up his sonic canon.

Raven walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, making him lower it. "Cyborg, do you have any idea what will happen if you shoot your arm off here near all of this xenothium?" she said.

Cyborg realized his mistake and converted his arm back to normal. "Shit, thanks Rae," he said. "Almost forgot."

"Maybe you should add some memory to those chips in your head, dude," Beast Boy laughed. Cyborg was shocked for a moment then glared at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, this is no time for jokes," said Robin.

"Yes, we must dispose of these robots," said Starfire.

Suddenly, one Sladebot's eyes lit up and stood up straight, as if waking up. As it did the whole lot of them copied its action. It was alike a wave of robots straightening up and taking fighting stances. Before the Titans knew it they were completely surrounded.

"Shit," said Beast Boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 13

The Titans took their fighting stances and waited for the Sladebots to attack. They couldn't wait to 'repay' them for kidnapping and delivering them to Slade. Now was a good time for all five to get out some serious frustration.

"Remember, team, we're surrounded by xenothium," said Robin. "So be as careful as you can."

"Argh, damn xenothium," growled Beast Boy. "I can't even turn into a big animal or I'll shake everything around."

"Perhaps we should lead the Sladebots out of here," suggested Starfire.

"Good idea, Star," said Cyborg. "Robin, what d'ya think?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea," said Robin. "But I doubt we'll be able to get them out of here easily."

"No one said this was going to be easy," said Raven.

The hundreds of Sladebots, as if someone had cued them, each pulled two pistols from their belts and pointed at the five. This was certainly unexpected.

"Goddamn it," said Robin, who felt like he could never catch a break.

"Great, now they've got fucking guns?!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm surprised it took Slade this long to figure out that guns existed," said Raven. "You'd think that someone who wants us dead would have started using them by now."

A shot rang out and all five ducked, hearing the bullet ricochet off one of the steal walls. They looked through the crowd of robots, but weren't sure which one had fired the shot. Not that it mattered.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered and off they went.

Immediately all of the Sladebots began firing in every direction. Robin grabbed a few freezing disks from his belt and threw it into the mob of robots. They exploded and a good dozen were frozen. He whipped out his bo-staff and began to whack at them and deflect their bullets. Unfortunately, one got by him and grazed his side.

"Robin!" cried Starfire, and she flew to his aid, shooting her starbolts in every direction to take out as many Sladebots as possible. She was glad to see that her starbolts were able to vaporize the bullets before they could reach her. She made it to Robin and found him wincing and holding his right side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said through his teeth. "Get back to work!"

"Oh, alright," she said, a bit hurt at how he barked at her.

"And be careful with your starbolts!" he scolded. "You might destroy the whole city if you hit any of the xenothium in here."

"I shall try to be more careful," she said, feeling like he was treating her like a child.

Cyborg smirked as he punched and basically decapitated as many Sladebots as he could. "Yeah, keep firing," he taunted them. "Your bullets ain't gonna penetrate my body!" Sure enough, every bullet meant for him went ricocheting off his robotic body.

"Cyborg, try to communicate with them," said Robin as he got back to fighting.

"Say what?" said Cyborg, punching a Sladebot's face in.

"You're more robot than anything," said Robin. "Don't robots have their own language like binary?"

"Some do," said Cyborg, not liking where this was going. "And what do you mean I'm more robot than anything?"

"Focus!" said Robin. "Tap into their brains and try to make them stop."

"Hey, just cuz I'm made of robotic parts doesn't mean I can speak robot!" said Cyborg, angrily. "If I could, don't ya think I woulda done it by now?"

"Well try!" said Robin, dodging various bullets being shot at him.

"You fucking try!" screamed Cyborg. "I'm not your personal robot. I have no idea how these guys function."

"Would you stop giving me excuses and do as I order!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, you're not orderin me around!" said Cyborg, livid.

"Please, stop the arguing and help us defeat the Sladebots!" Starfire cried out. The two men glared at each other then got back to taking out the Sladebots.

Beast Boy was having quite a time taking care of the Sladebots that were after him. He had to change into a hummingbird to dodge the bullets to changing into a raptor to chomp and crush them then back into the hummingbird to dodge more bullets then into a lion or something else as powerful and not too large. All of the transforming was exhausting, not to mention painful, and he was wearing himself out fairly quickly. And there were still a hell of a lot of Sladebots left. He found a corner that was pretty robot free and changed into him self to catch his breath.

"Dude, this sucks!" he said, out of breath. Every joint and muscle and bone in his body ached and he felt dizzy. He looked across the way and saw Raven hard at work. She would grab as many robots as she could and crush them into small balls of metal with her powers. And when bullets went flying her way she waved a barrier in front of her to deflect them.

She stopped for a moment and looked around, trying to see where each of her teammates was. She saw Beast Boy in the corner and called to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Me? Ha! I'm fine," he said, masking his exhaustion. He wasn't going to let her know how tired out he was already.

"Well get back to fighting, then," she said.

"I was just about to-Rae look out!" he called out.

She turned and saw a Sladebot getting the jump on her. She put up a barrier as quickly as she could and was sure she was safe. So she was surprised to see a green tiger leap from behind her, grab the Sladebot, and crash to the ground. He bit its head off and tore its body apart. He transformed back to his human form, panting, and looked up to her to make sure she was alright.

"Uh, thanks," she said, a bit confused. "But you didn't have to do that."

"Hey, we have to destroy them all anyway," he said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Beast Boy, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, seeing how tired he was looking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as convincingly as he could. And, to make sure she believed him, he transformed into a gorilla, grabbed a Sladebot, and pulled it right apart.

"Beast Boy, behind you!" Raven called out as she took on a hoard of robots that had jumped her.

He turned, still in his gorilla form, and saw a robot a few feet ahead of him. It fired several rounds and before Beast Boy could duck out of the way, two bullets penetrated his right arm. He immediately transformed back into himself and held his arm, letting out a scream of pain. He fell to one knee and felt the blood gush out of his arm and drip onto the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called out in horror.

He clenched his teeth and looked up. He saw her flying towards him, looking quite upset. But before she could reach him he heard several shots going off. He watched as her left shoulder jerked back as it was hit twice and two more bullets entered her bare right thigh. She cried out and quickly dropped to the ground.

"Raven!" he screamed. She lay still on the ground as dozens of Sladebots closed in. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain of his arm, and attempted to make his way over to her. He barely got two steps when he felt dizzy and faint from the amount of blood he'd already lost. "Raven!" he called out to her again. It was then that he heard a gun being cocked right behind his head. He turned to see it about a foot away from his face.

Time seemed to stop in that moment for him. He could hear his other teammates still fighting. Robin was cursing and yelling out orders. Starfire was trying to keep up with the demands, but she was pleading with Robin to calm down. And Cyborg was screaming at Robin and actually throwing the disassembled robots at him in protest.

He could smell their sweat and their blood. But Ravens blood was the thickest in the air, next to his own. He was so tired. He wasn't sure how long they'd been fighting, but it looked as if they weren't getting anywhere. He looked down the barrel of the gun and then at the Sladebot holding it.

He felt his lips curl back and he bared his fangs, emitting a low, guttural growl. His limbs began to quiver and shake all over with anger and furry. He felt himself stretching, that painful growth of bone and muscle that made him want to cry, and his vision blurred. The last thing he heard was a roar like no other echoing within the building and hundreds of shots being fired. Then the sounds, the smells, everything, faded away and he was left in a silent, dark void.

Slowly consciousness came to him. His ears picked up sounds once more and his brain tried to make sense of what he heard. There was hurried talking and footsteps everywhere. He felt himself lying down on some sort of bed that was moving. He pried his eyes open and saw a tiled ceiling rushing above him.

"Star, is the operatin table ready?" asked Cyborg.

"Please, will Beast Boy be alright?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Help me move him," said Cyborg. He felt his body being lifted up off the bed and onto the operating table.

"Cyborg, where're we going to put Raven?" asked Robin.

"Where the hell d'ya think?! Get the other table ready!" ordered Cyborg.

"You can't operate on both of them!" exclaimed Robin.

"I hafta or they'll die!" shouted Cyborg. "Look at how much blood they've already lost. And I think BB's got some internal bleedin."

"He was shot so many times," said Starfire, her voice cracking.

"Now's not the time to cry, Star," said Robin. "Help me get this table ready. Cyborg, get to work on Beast Boy."

"What the hell d'ya think I'm doin?" growled Cyborg. "Just stay outa my way, man."

"Don't you fucking order me around!" shouted Robin.

"Please, do not fight! Our friends are injured!" cried Starfire.

"Look, man, you're either gonna help and do what I tell ya or you're gonna get the fuck outa here!" yelled Cyborg.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy's awake!" said Robin with realization.

"Oh shit," said Cyborg.

The next thing he knew Cyborg had placed a mask over his face and the world faded away once more. The voices softened in his ears and he fell into a dizzy sleep. But as his consciousness left him he only had one thought he was clinging to. Was Raven alright?

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he found himself waking once more. This time his ears were plagued with the horrid rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Every bit of him hurt and he dare not move anything more than his eyes.

He saw that he was in the med bay, which meant he was alive. That was good news, at least. He felt breathing tubes in his nose, pumping clean oxygen right into his airway. He decided he should take a look at himself and see the damage. As far as he knew, he'd only been hit in the arm.

He was quite surprised to see bandages all over his body. What had happened when he'd lost consciousness? Had he turned into the Beast? He didn't have to think about it. He knew he had. He knew what it felt like when he gave into his primal side and allowed the Beast to emerge. He just hoped he hadn't hurt anyone.

He sighed and looked around the med bay. As he did he caught sight of a bed right next to his containing the body of Raven. As far as he could see her left shoulder was bandaged up tightly and she was asleep. At least, he hoped she was asleep. For all he knew she could be in a coma; she sure did look pale.

"Raven," he said, his voice raspy and courser than usual. God, it hurt to talk. It hurt even worse to see Raven in this condition. He wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms; to make sure she'd never get hurt again. But he could barely move. So all he could do was lie there helplessly and say her name. "Raven."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 14

Cyborg soon came and saw that Beast Boy had finally awakened. It'd been two days since the attack and luckily there hadn't been another since. It was hard enough for the Titans to fight Slade, let alone fighting him with two missing members. As soon as Cyborg entered the room Beast Boy wanted to know Ravens status.

"Is she okay?" he asked. "She's not awake, is she in a coma?"

"Relax, man," said Cyborg. "She's just sleepin, I swear. She woke up this morning and was in a lot of pain, so I gave her some painkillers and she went right back to sleep."

"Well why isn't she healing herself?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't know," said Cyborg. "And I didn't have a chance to ask her when she woke up. But, healing powers or not, she's gonna be fine. It's gonna be a long road to recovery, but she'll be okay. You both have a long way to go before you're well again, especially you. What the hell were you thinkin? Do you have any idea how many times you were shot?"

"No," said Beast Boy.

"Nine times," said Cyborg slowly and clearly so Beast Boy heard each word perfectly.

"Nine times?" repeated Beast Boy. "Jesus, I _am_ lucky to be alive, huh?"

"Damn right ya are," said Cyborg. "I worked on ya for five hours. You owe me big, man."

"You must have really dug around inside of me, cuz everything hurts," said Beast Boy. "How about you hook me up with some of those painkillers?"

"No, I want ya to suffer for a lil while," said Cyborg.

"What? Why?" said Beast Boy. "I'm in pain, dude!"

"Relax, I was just kiddin," Cyborg chuckled and went to get some morphine for Beast Boy.

"Not funny," pouted Beast Boy. He heard a bit of moaning next to him and he stiffly turned to see Raven's eyes fluttering open. "Rae, you're awake!"

Raven groaned again and looked around her. She turned and saw Beast Boy looking at her. She softly smiled and said, "It wasn't a dream. You _are_ alive."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Yeah, and so are you."

"Alright, see ya in a few hours, B," said Cyborg as he injected some morphine into his IV.

"No, Cyborg wait!" said Beast Boy, not ready to pass out since Raven was awake now. "Oh God! You bastard! Raven, are you okay? How are you feel-feeling? Are you… you in p-pain? I… I wanna… wanna…" But that was all he was able to get out before everything around him clouded and he passed out.

"Is he okay?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, don't worry bout him," Cyborg chuckled. "So, how're ya feelin?"

"Sore as hell," said Raven. "Being shot four times isn't fun."

"I'll take your word for it," said Cyborg with a kind smile. Suddenly his communicator began to jingle and he answered it. "What?"

"Are either of them awake?" came Robin's voice.

"Come down here and see for yourself, asshole," said Cyborg, hanging up on him.

"Um, did you two have a fight?" asked Raven, a bit surprised to hear Cyborg call Robin such a name.

"No, I've realized how much of an asshole he is," said Cyborg.

"Oh," said Raven, deciding not to push the subject. "So, is Beast Boy going to be alright? By the time I passed out he'd turned into the… the Beast. He was shot so many times."

"Nine, to be exact," said Cyborg.

"And he survived?" said Raven.

"You just spoke to him, didn't ya?" Cyborg laughed. "And, before ya ask, he's gonna be alright. It's just gonna take him a while to heal, is all. And speakin of which, why aren't ya healin yourself?"

"My powers could never handle something like this," said Raven. "Bruises, cuts, scrapes, slight burns, maybe a hairline fracture, but certainly not a gunshot. At least, not when it comes to me. I could probably heal someone else who was shot, just not my self. My powers are just unselfish like that."

"Wow, didn't know that," said Cyborg.

"Well if everyone knew that I'd be shot at more often, now wouldn't I?" said Raven.

The med bay doors opened and Robin walked in, an ice cold frown upon his face. He and Cyborg exchanged glares for a moment then in he walked towards Raven. Raven didn't like the look upon his face and only hoped he wasn't about to start something with her. And as Robin entered Cyborg left, not wanting to even be in the same room as him.

"Raven, you're awake," said Robin. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore," said Raven, simply.

"Well you'll be sure to stay focused from now on, right?" said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"You were shot because you saw that Beast Boy was shot and lost focus," said Robin. "Now you can see how dangerous a mistake like that can be."

"So sorry I was concerned about my teammate," said Raven, frowning.

"Not only did you lose focus, but when you did you didn't even protect yourself with a dark energy shield," said Robin. "I thought you knew better than to make such foolish mistakes."

"This is the first time I've ever made a mistake like this, Robin," said Raven. "I'd expect you not to come down on me so hard."

"Really? I think I have every right to come down on you as hard as I want to," said Robin.

Raven frowned and said, "And how the hell do you justify that?"

"Your mistake nearly killed you," said Robin. "If you were dead do you have any idea how hard it would be for me to get the team to continue fighting Slade? They'd be stricken with grief, making them unfocused, and then Slade could attack whenever he wanted and take us all down easily. Your one mistake nearly cost the entire team's lives. How does that feel on your conscience?"

"And do you think I would die so easily?" snapped Raven. "How dare you assume I'm so weak?"

"If you're not weak then why are you laid up in a hospital bed?" Robin snapped back. "You're obviously weaker than I thought."

"I'm not weak!" said Raven. "I doubt you could take four gunshot wounds and live to tell the tale."

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to get myself shot in the first place," said Robin.

"So now I'm stupid, is that it Robin?" said Raven.

"No, you're just not as intelligent as I thought you to be," said Robin. "And that is very disappointing."

No bullet wound could ever cause her the amount of pain those words did. They stabbed her heart and soul and echoed in her mind. She felt tears of pain and hurt fill her eyes and it took all of her willpower to keep her emotions under control.

"Cyborg's right," she said; her voice soft and tearful. "You _are_ an asshole."

Robin frowned, quickly turned, and exited the med bay. Once he was gone Raven allowed her tears to fall, though she did not outwardly cry. She simply let the tears drift down her cheeks and took in a few ragged breaths. She looked to Beast Boy who had slept through the entire ordeal. She wished he was awake. She wished to hear him say a few comforting words, even a joke would do. But he was in a medicated slumber and he wasn't going to wake for a few hours yet.

'Beast Boy, you have no idea how happy I am that you're alive,' she thought as she looked upon his sleeping form. 'When you turned into the Beast I was sure that something horrible was going to happen. I heard dozens of gunshots and saw so much blood. And most of it was yours. What would I do if you died? I can't even think about it. Perhaps I've taken too long in revealing my feelings. But how can I possibly tell you now? With Slade constantly coming to kill us, now isn't exactly the best time to expose my… my love for you. I never thought I could love anyone yet here I am, completely and utterly in love with you. You of all people! You who have annoyed me relentlessly. You who have angered me more often than not. You who have grown up right before my eyes and have become a man. A man I would trust my very soul with. A man who is kind, gentle, and whose very gaze can make me feel as if there is no one else on the planet be you and I. I hate how much I feel for you. I hate how you've become such a beautiful man. And I hate that no matter what you do or how foolish you act, I can't hate you. I… I just wish you could feel even a fraction of what I feel for you for me. But, the reality is, my dear Garfield Logan, we're not meant to be. We're far too different. And that's another reason why I love you. Because you're everything I can't be. And I know that you would never take that for granted. Because that's just the type of man you are.'

She felt her body begging to cry once more, but for different reason now. And so, she did. She turned away from the man in the bed next to her and wept. Her heart hadn't felt this heavy and sorrowful in quite some time… and she hated it.

Hours passed and Beast Boy finally broke through his morphine induced sleep. He felt groggy as hell and a bit sick, but he was relieved to be awake again. He took a look around again, to make sure what he'd seen before hadn't been a dream.

"Welcome back again," said Cyborg, who was doing checkups on both Beast Boy and Raven.

"You… bastard," he muttered, still feeling a bit dizzy and drugged.

Cyborg chuckled and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. But she's awake so now ya can talk to each other."

Beast Boy turned his head and saw Raven looking at him. He smiled and said, "Hey Rae!"

"Hello Beast Boy," said Raven with a small smile. She was currently drinking a cup of tea. "How do you feel?"

"Still kinda high as a kite," he laughed. "How about you?"

"I can't feel much," said Raven. "So, I guess that's a good thing."

"Well get used to that," said Cyborg. "You both have a bit of nerve damage, so don't be surprised when you have numb spots near your bullet wounds."

"I'd rather have numb spots than be dead," said Beast Boy. "But, uh, just where was I shot?"

"Well, B, you were shot three times in your left leg, once in your right thigh, twice in your right arm, once in your left arm, once in the right side of your chest, and once in the stomach," said Cyborg. "Yeah, ya ready to count your blessins now."

"Jesus," was all Beast Boy could say. "Are you sure I'm still alive?"

"Thanks to me ya are," said Cyborg.

Suddenly there came a shriek from the doorway, making all three jump. "Oh, Beast Boy, you are okay!" said Starfire, bursting into the room. "We were so worried. How do you feel?"

"Pretty shitty, to tell you the truth," he said with the usual chuckle in his voice. "Where's Robin?"

"I haven't alerted the asshole that you're awake yet," said Cyborg in an even voice.

"Cyborg, do not call him that!" said Starfire.

"Why not?" said Cyborg. "That's what he is and y'all know it."

"He is not and it is wrong for you to call him such," said Starfire in a scolding voice.

"Whatever," said Cyborg, brushing her off. "Listen, B, don't move around too much or you'll rip your stitches. I'm gonna go whip ya up somethin to eat."

"Thanks, dude," said Beast Boy.

"And I shall tell Robin that you are awake," said Starfire. "I am sure he will be most happy that you are okay." And with that she flew out of the med bay to find Robin.

"So why's Cy calling Robin an asshole?" asked Beast Boy, turning to Raven.

"Because he is," said Raven in a low voice.

This surprised Beast Boy to hear Raven say such a thing. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Be careful, Beast Boy," she said, looking into her cup of tea. "When he comes in he's going to rip you a new one. He sure did for me."

"He did what?!" said Beast Boy. "What did he say to you? What happened?"

"Forget it," she said. "It's not important."

Beast Boy could see that something was wrong. Robin must have done something bad to have Raven so upset. When it came to Robin, she was always defensive and giving excuses for his actions. They had a bond, therefore, they always had the others back. And to hear Raven agreeing that Robin was an asshole meant something very big must have happened while he was passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 15

"Hey, I never got to ask Cy, but did we win?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven was quiet for a moment then said, "No."

"We… we lost?" said Beast Boy, the words sounding so foreign.

"We retreated, if that's what you mean," said Raven. "You had gone crazy, I was losing consciousness, Cyborg and Robin were flipping out on each other, and Starfire was becoming hysterical. We had to get out of there. It wasn't until you were shot in the stomach did you change back into yourself. And that's when I finally passed out."

"Wow," said Beast Boy. "I can't believe I can't remember any of that. That's one of the things that sucks about turning into the Beast. I have no memory of what I've done."

"Why did you turn into the Beast?" asked Raven hesitantly. "I mean, I've never really understood what actually triggers you to take on your Beast form. They've always seemed random to me."

"I've never turned into the Beast randomly, Raven," said Beast Boy in a serious tone. "I've only change into it unwillingly when… something happens."

"Something happens?" asked Raven. "When what happens?"

Beast Boy wasn't sure what he should say. Should he tell her here and now? He knew that if he told her why he'd turned into the Beast he'd have to tell her everything. He'd only turned into the Beast when she was in danger. He'd never turned into it for anyone else, not even Terra. It was only when Raven was in danger did he lose himself to his primal side. He'd chosen her as his mate and the animal DNA within him had a need to protect her.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What happens to turn you into the Beast?"

"Uh… well," he started, but was interrupted when the med bay doors swung open and revealed Robin.

"Ah, so you _are_ awake," said Robin.

"Hey, dude," said Beast Boy. "So, uh, what's up?"

"You tell me," said Robin, crossing his arms. "Just what the hell crossed your mind when you decided to turn into the Beast?"

"Well, I didn't really have a choice," said Beast Boy. "Sometimes when the Beast wants to come out he's gonna come out."

"Of all the things you could have said to me, that was probably the worst," said Robin with a frown. "You said you had control over it; you've always said that. Now you're telling me that you don't? Which is it Beast Boy?!"

"Dude, calm down," said Beast Boy. "It's not that big a deal. I mean, I'm fine and so is everyone else."

"You call being shot nine times fine?" Robin fumed. "Do you have any idea what could've happened if you'd gotten into the xenothium? You could have destroyed the city, Beast Boy!"

"Jesus, I'm sorry," said Beast Boy, getting a bit annoyed. "Look, I know that turning into the Beast probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I only did it to protect… uh… you guys."

"Oh, really?" said Robin. "Then how come you nearly killed us when we tried to calm you down? This is exactly what happened last time, Beast Boy, and I can't afford to have someone so unstable on the team."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Beast Boy. "Are you really gonna kick me off of the team?"

"If you don't get control of yourself I will," said Robin.

"Robin, you can't do that," said Raven, finally breaking into this heated conversation.

"Yes, I can," said Robin, crossing his arms. "I'm the team leader and as such I can discharge any of you if you become a threat."

"God, everyone's right," said Beast Boy. "You _are_ an asshole. Who the fuck are you to tell me if I can be a Titan or not? You know what? Go ahead and kick me off the team! I'll start up my own team and to hell with you!" He'd gotten so riled up he felt his stitches stretch and he winced with pain. He laid back into his bed and clenched his teeth.

"Beast Boy, calm down," said Raven, worried about his wounds.

"You could never lead a team and you know it," Robin scoffed.

"I did a damn good job when we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil," said Beast Boy through the pain. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be a popsicle. You think you're all high and mighty, but don't forget, Robin, you don't have superpowers. You're just a normal guy who can kick and swing a pole. Any idiot can do what you do; shout and order people around."

"Well, you're certainly an idiot," said Robin. "So I guess you'll have no problem."

Beast Boy growled and said, "Fuck you."

The med bay doors opened and in walked Cyborg. "Okay, B, I got a fresh green salad for ya," he said. Then he spotted Robin and frowned.

"Cyborg, could you please escort Robin out of here?" said Raven.

"Why?" he asked. "What's goin on in here?"

"Robin's threatening me, that's what!" said Beast Boy.

"I wouldn't have to threaten you if you told me the truth like an adult," said Robin.

"If I'd told you the truth you'd have threatened me anyway!" said Beast Boy hotly.

"Wait a sec, the truth about what?" asked Cyborg.

"He told us that he had complete control over the Beast," said Robin. "Turns out he doesn't have any control."

"Look, I only turn into the Beast unwillingly when… something happens," said Beast Boy. "Other than that situation I have complete control."

"And just what is this situation, Beast Boy?" asked Robin, crossing his arms.

"None of your fucking business!" said Beast Boy.

"It _is_ my business when my team becomes endangered because of you," said Robin. "Now tell me what makes you turn into the Beast."

"Look, Robin, he doesn't need to tell us," said Raven firmly. "I trust him."

"Well I don't," said Robin.

"You don't trust me?!" said Beast Boy.

"B, calm down," said Cyborg. "I'm not gonna stitch ya back up cuz this asshole pissed ya off."

"Stop calling me that!" Robin fumed.

"Fine, how about prick?" asked Cyborg, crossing his arms.

"I've fucking had it, Cyborg!" yelled Robin. "Call me something else, I dare you! I'll throw you off this team so fast you're robot head will fall right off."

"What'd you call me?" asked Cyborg, turning his right arm into a sonic canon and aiming at Robin.

"What? Robot?" said Robin. "Oh, sorry, did I touch a sensitive subject, Cyborg?"

"Oh, so you can call me a robot and I can't call you an asshole?" said Cyborg, aiming at Robin.

"Whoa, dudes, calm down," said Beast Boy, who wasn't liking where this was going.

"For once in your life, Beast Boy, shut up," said Robin.

"Don't you tell him to shut up," said Cyborg.

"Yeah!" said Beast Boy.

"Shut up, B," said Cyborg.

"Ugh, whatever," Beast Boy pouted.

"Cyborg, put your arm down," ordered Robin.

"Why? Whatcha gonna do?" asked Cyborg, not backing down in the least.

"Put your arm down or you're off the team," said Robin. "And I mean it."

"Fine," said Cyborg. But instead of putting his arm down he blasted Robin. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall. "I quit."

"Whoa," said Beast Boy with wide eyes. "Dude, you just attacked Robin. That's so not fair! I had first dibs on his ass and you know it! I called it years ago!"

"Sorry, man, but since you're laid up in with gunshot wounds, I had to take the first shot," said Cyborg.

Raven sighed and said, "Someone get Starfire."

Starfire was quickly alerted and Robin was taken out of the med bay. He was physically fine, just knocked out. Needless to say, Starfire was quite upset, but the other three Titans showed no sympathy for their unconscious leader. In their eyes, he had it coming.

Cyborg immediately went off to make arrangements so he could move out as soon as possible. Raven and Beast Boy weren't exactly comfortable with Cyborg leaving; he was their doctor, after all. Now who was going to take care of them? Starfire? They'd rather go stay in a hospital than have her try to force some Tamaranian medicine on them. And they knew Robin obviously didn't give a damn about them.

As the hours passed the air in the tower was tense. Starfire was with Robin in their room trying to repair the damage that had been done to the team the best she could.

"Please, there may still be time," Starfire pleaded. "Talk to Cyborg. I do not want him to leave."

"He attacked me, Starfire," said Robin. "If he hadn't quit I'd have kicked him off the team anyway. I don't want him anywhere near us."

"I do not think what Cyborg did was right," said Starfire. "But I also think that you are being too mean."

"I'm not being mean, Starfire, I'm being a leader," said Robin. "When my teammates start getting out of line it's my job to put them in their place. And if they don't like it then they can just leave. Looks like Cyborg just isn't man enough to be on my team."

"I believe we are just upset about our failure with the Sladebots," said Starfire. "Please, perhaps if we calm down we will be able to work everything out."

"There's nothing to work out," said Robin. "Cyborg is off the team and I'm not letting him back on."

Starfire sighed and felt very downhearted. She didn't want her team to break up. They were her family and losing Cyborg was like losing an older brother. Not only that, but he understood what it was like to be judged on appearance alone. She loved him dearly and to have him attack her beloved Robin and then quit the team was heartbreaking to the poor alien.

Beast Boy lay tossing and turning in his bed, fighting the urge to lick his wounds. Sometimes having such strong animal instincts wasn't cool. The animal in him told him that by licking the wounds he would clean them and make them better. But the human in him told him that they were already clean and they were better left alone. Either way he was still in pain.

"Beast Boy, could you please stop wriggling about?" Raven sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "Are you as bored as I am?"

"Bored? I have so much on my mind I wish I was bored," said Raven.

"Thinking about Cyborg, huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course I am," said Raven. "With Cyborg gone, what are we going to do? Now it's just you and I against Robin."

"What about Starfire?" asked Beast Boy.

"Though I doubt she agrees with how he's handling this Slade situation, I know she won't go against him," said Raven.

"That's true," said Beast Boy. "Poor Starfire. I don't know why she puts up with that jerk."

"You can't help who you fall in love with," said Raven.

"Yeah, ain't _that_ the truth," Beast Boy chuckled sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 16

They heard the med bay doors open and feared the worst. 'Please don't be Robin, please don't be Robin,' they thought over and over. They were quite relieved to see Cyborg.

"Thank God it's you," said Beast Boy happily.

"Yeah, I don't think Robin's comin near ya for a while," said Cyborg. "Now that he thinks your Beast is 'unstable', B."

"Are you leaving already?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, I gotta get outa here," said Cyborg. "And I know if I stay too long Rob'll call the cops on me or somethin."

"Prick," said Beast Boy, to which Cyborg laughed and agreed. "Well, I'm gonna miss you, dude. I'd get up and give you a bear hug, but it kinda hurts to move at the moment."

"We're really going to miss you," said Raven.

"Hey, this isn't for forever," smiled Cyborg. "Besides, with the way Robin's runnin the joint I'm sure ya'll will be quittin before the week is out."

"Probably," Beast Boy chuckled.

The med bay doors opened again and all three jumped. Starfire entered, looking sad and depressed. "Um, Cyborg, your trucks for moving have arrived," she said.

"Thanks," he said. He went over to Beast Boy and grabbed his hand, making sure not to shake it or else he'd hurt his friend. "See ya later, man."

"Yeah, see you later," said Beast Boy.

Cyborg turned to Raven and bent down to hug her. Raven reached up and hugged him back with her good arm. "See ya, Raven," he said.

"Goodbye, Cyborg," said Raven.

He released Raven and stood up straight. He gave them one last wave and then headed out of the med bay with Starfire following after him. The two walked silently down the hall for a time until finally Starfire could take it no longer.

"I shall miss you very much, Cyborg," she said. "Must you leave?"

"Yeah, Star, I gotta leave," said Cyborg. "You can thank your boyfriend for this."

"Please, you have told me many times that Slade makes him do the crazy things and that he does not mean what he says," pleaded Starfire. "He did not mean to call you a robot, Cyborg. Please, make the amends."

"Sorry, Starfire, but saying sorry isn't gonna fix this," said Cyborg.

Starfire sighed and began to fight back the tears. "Then… I am sorry to see you go," she said softly. "You are one of my very best friends."

"Hey, _we're_ still friends, Starfire," said Cyborg. "And if ya ever need my help don't hesitate to call me up."

"Thank you, Cyborg," she said with a small smile as the tears fell down her cheeks. She flew up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging as tightly as she could. Cyborg could hear his body cracking and crunching under her strong hold and he prayed she didn't do any damage.

Once she finally released him Cyborg was on his way. It took him a while to load all of his belongings up, even with Starfire's help, but once he was done he was quick to get out of there. The whole time Robin was nowhere to be found. And for that, Cyborg was glad.

Beast Boy and Raven had watched Cyborg and Starfire leave together, leaving them alone once again. Raven sighed and played with her blanket, unsure of what else to do. Beast Boy could see how troubled she was and that didn't sit well with him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I suppose," she said. "Do you ever feel like your whole world is crumbling around you?"

"Don't worry, Rae, things can't really get any worse, right?" said Beast Boy.

"Never say that," said Raven. "Things can _always_ get worse."

"Yeah, that's true," said Beast Boy, trying to move around and get comfortable. "God, I'm sick of lying down."

"I know what you mean," said Raven. "We'll get bed sores if we don't get to move around once in a while."

"Ooh, _those_ sound fun," said Beast Boy, sarcastically.

Raven gave him a small smile, but quickly became serious again. "Beast Boy?" she said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked. "Like Cyborg."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Robin was a jerk to me, but I'm not really sure if right now is the best time to quit. I mean, we still haven't beaten Slade yet. When the hell did everything get so damn complicated?"

"When Slade came back into our lives," said Raven plainly. "He always complicates everything."

"He's like a fucking cockroach," said Beast Boy. "We just can't seem to kill him and when we do he comes back to life!"

"Yes, the situation does seem hopeless," said Raven.

"Now, don't say that," said Beast Boy. "I can't stand it when you talk like that. It just doesn't sound like… you."

"Well I don't exactly feel like me at the moment," said Raven.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy. "Was it… was it what Robin said?" Raven remained silent. "Rae, what'd he say to you? Please, tell me."

Raven sighed and said, "He said that I was shot because I lost focus and that evidently I'm not as intelligent as he thought I was. And that he's disappointed in me."

Beast Boy was quite taken back by this. "He said what?" he said, in shock. "He said you're not intelligent and that he's disappointed in you? That son of a bitch."

"Now, don't get all riled up," said Raven. "I'm sure it was just his frustration talking."

"Frustration my ass," said Beast Boy. "I don't care what's going on, he can't say something like that to you and get away with it."

"Well he has so you might as well forget it," said Raven.

"No, I will not," said Beast Boy, firmly. "If you're upset about then, damn it, I'm gonna be upset, too."

"Why?" asked Raven. "What do you care? If I were you I'd be more upset about all of the things Robin said about _you_."

"Oh, trust me, I still haven't forgotten about that," said Beast Boy, a slight growl in his voice. "He's gonna pay for what he said to me. It might not be for a while, but as soon as I'm all healed up I'm gonna punch him right in the face. And that's a promise. You can even quote me on it."

"Alright, calm down," said Raven. "You get any more excited and you'll tare your stitches and our doctor just left."

"Oh yeah," said Beast Boy, remembering. "So… what're we gonna do for a doctor now?"

"Beats me," Raven shrugged. "I guess we'll have to arrange for a nurse to come and help us."

"Robin will never agree to that," said Beast Boy.

"Unless he wants to take care of us he will," said Raven. "We've got weeks if not months of healing to go through before we'll be ready for battle again. If he wants us to heal as quick as we can then we need a professional to take care of us."

"I just hope he doesn't sick Starfire on us," said Beast Boy, shuddering.

"I share in that sentiment," said Raven.

Robin hit the punching bag again and again and again. He kicked, he jabbed, he did anything to help get this horrible frustration and anger out of his system. He couldn't believe how bad the situation was getting. They'd lost a fight against mere Sladebots, two of his teammates were laid up in bed with bullet wounds, and another teammate quit. This meant only he and Starfire were up to fighting. And he didn't even want Starfire involved with any of this, lest she be hurt or, God forbid, killed.

Starfire looked into the gym and saw her beloved going to town on the punching bag. He was relentless about it and growled and yelled as he worked. His voice echoed and actually gave poor Starfire a chill down her spine. She hated seeing him like this, but what was worse was the helpless feeling within her. She knew there were no words she could possibly say to make him feel better. She doubted he'd even let her hold him. But, she decided she'd attempt trying to talk to him.

"Robin?" she said, cautiously approaching him. "Please, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" he said lowly and hit the punching bag again.

"I suppose not," Starfire sighed. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I'm sorry, Star," said Robin. "But with the whole world going to Hell and Slade still out there pulling the strings to the downfall of our lives, nothing will make me feel better."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Starfire. "But surely it can not be as bad as it seems. Yes, Beast Boy and Raven have been injured, but they are still very much alive. And even though Cyborg has left us, I know he would help us if we were ever in danger and needed him. We must rely on the saying to always look on the bright side of life!"

"What bright side, Star?!" Robin snapped, turning to her sharply. "Where the Hell is the silver lining in this, huh?! Now that Beast Boy and Raven are unable to fight it's just you and me against fucking Slade! There's no way in Hell we can beat him, Starfire! The fact is that he's got us right where he wants us and there's not a damn thing we can do about it. He's getting ready to make his final move right now, I know it!"

"But perhaps he is not," said Starfire, optimistically. "I do not think he would make his final move while we are so vulnerable."

"Of course he would!" Robin nearly screamed at her. "He wants to kill us, Starfire! He's been waiting for us to be this vulnerable."

"But he is just not like that, Robin," said Starfire. "I am sure he will get us when we are back on our feet and feeling safe and ready to fight him again. He does not like to fight us when we are weak, for it is hard enough for us to defeat him when we are well. He enjoys the fighting more than the winning. It is all a game to him."

"Well I'm sick of playing his fucking games," he said, clenching his fists.

"But this is the silver lining!" said Starfire. "Because of his enjoyment of playing the mind games with us, he will allow us to live until we are well enough to fight him again."

Robin thought about this and sighed. "I sure hope you're right, Star," he said.

"I know I am," said Starfire, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him close to her. He was hesitant at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. Eventually he held her tightly, as if never wanting to let her go. Starfire felt quite relieved and let out a sigh. She pulled her love back a little, held his face, and kissed him. He held her even closer and deepened the kiss, wishing that the moment would never end.

After the kiss finally ended they hugged one last time and then left the gym, arm in arm. Robin really did hope Starfire was right, but he couldn't help the sick feeling in his stomach. Even if Slade did leave them alone until Beast Boy and Raven were well again, it just meant they were putting off yet another battle between them and Slade. They were putting off either their ultimate defeat or his. And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had a bad feeling that the defeat may not be in their favor.

**The End of Part One**

**Please Review**

**And No Flames**


End file.
